Reunion
by Andra Marie Mueller
Summary: REVISED Post SRau A reunion with someone close to him prompts Clark to resolve his past and plan for his future to include Lois and their son.
1. Chapter 1

"**REUNION"**

**by**

**Andra Marie Mueller**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: "Reunion" is very much an alternative universe story. While I have attempted to follow canon wherever possible, the nature of the story dictated that I take certain creative liberties with character and plot histories that have been established in Superman comics. For my purposes I am dealing only with the films.

My thanks and appreciation to the readers who sent feedback on the first version of this story and were so receptive of Jordan. A special thanks and big hug to my original Beta Reader, who wishes to remain anonymous, but she knows who she is. Thanks also to Shea for helping me fine tune the story. All original characters belong to Warner Bros and DC Comics. All others are my own creation. With deep gratitude to Bryan Singer, Brandon Routh and everyone associated with the movie "Superman Returns" for continuing Christopher Reeve's legacy with such respect and affection.

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." – Lao Tzu_

**PROLOGUE: SAMBURU NATIONAL RESERVE, KENYA, EAST AFRICA**

"Jambo, Miss Jordan. Your mail is here!"

At the cheerful greeting, Dr. Jordan Kent glanced up from her computer screen and shifted her attention to the young girl in front of her. Lea was the daughter of one of the local villagers, and Jordan had taken her under her wing shortly after her arrival a year earlier. She was the lead biologist for an international conservation organization called PEACE, an acronym for Protecting Endangered Animals through Conservation and Education. The organization was funding her leopard research and had also provided jobs for some of the local Samburu people, helping to ensure their support and assistance with the ongoing project.

"Thank you, Lea," Jordan said with a smile. "Does anything look interesting?"

"There is a package from the United States," Lea told her, and handed her the envelope.

"More postcards from the llama rodeo no doubt," Jordan muttered, and gently tearing the seal, removed the various newspaper articles and small piece of paper inside. Temporarily ignoring the clippings, she picked up the note. Even without the personalized stationery, she would have immediately recognized the handwriting of her adoptive mother, Martha Kent. The note was brief, consisting of six simple words.

_He's home, and he needs you._

"Subtly was never your strong point, was it, Mom?"

Setting the note aside, Jordan shifted through the articles, scanning the various headlines heralding the return of Superman, from his rescue of the shuttle and the airplane to his near death after his battle with Lex Luthor and disposing of the crystalline landmass the press had dubbed New Krypton.

Releasing a small sigh, Jordan carefully replaced the note and the clippings in the envelope and placed it on the worktable next to her computer. Reaching around her laptop, she picked up her satellite phone and dialed in the number for her mother's farm in Smallville. After a couple of rings, the slightly breathless voice of Martha Kent came on the line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom. It's Jordan"

"Jordan, sweetheart!" Martha exclaimed with delight. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I know it's kind of late there; I hope I didn't wake you."

"No; I was feeling a little restless so I took Shelby out for a short walk."

"I got your package today," Jordan told her. "Obviously the prodigal son has returned."

"He got back about a week ago," Martha said.

"And a busy week it's been," Jordan responded dryly. "How is he?"

"I was hoping you might come home for a few days and see for yourself," Martha answered. "I know he'd love to see you. And frankly after everything that's happened since his return I think he could use some sisterly support."

"I gathered that from your note."

"Honey, I know you're still upset that Clark left without saying goodbye to you…"

"And everyone else on the planet except you," Jordan interjected.

"Than maybe you should confront him about that," Martha suggested. "The two of you never were shy about having a good fight. If you can vent your feelings at him maybe you can move past it and welcome your brother home."

Jordan smiled. "Well it just so happens that I have to be in Metropolis for a couple of weeks as part of the PEACE delegation for the C.I.T.E.S. convention," she revealed. "I suppose I could make time for a family reunion while I'm there."

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea! Clark will be so pleased to see you."

"I'll give him a call once I'm settled at my hotel."

"Have a safe trip, Jordan. Give Clark a hug for me."

"I will, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ending the call, Jordan placed her phone back on the table before again glancing at the envelope containing the articles.

"Well Superman, you managed to survive Luthor's umpteenth attempt to kill you and save mankind as we know it," she remarked aloud. "Let's just see how you fare against your little sister's temper."

**METROPOLIS**

Seated at his desk inside the Daily Planet, Clark was putting the finishing touches on an article for tomorrow's paper when he heard the ding of the elevator doors, and glanced over his shoulder to see who the new arrival was. His heart skipped a beat when Lois stepped off the elevator, shadowed by Richard and Jason. Smiling at the sight of his son, Clark watched him for a moment as Jason made buzzing noises while motioning in the air with his toy plane.

_It seems he's inherited both his fathers' love of flying_, he observed.

Shifting his attention to the adults, Clark didn't need super hearing to notice that a clearly frustrated Lois was arguing with Richard.

"I'm not going to have this conversation again, Richard," she said.

"We wouldn't have to if you would just be honest with me," Richard responded. "Why can't you just admit you're in love with him? Or still in love with him, as the case may be."

His eavesdropping was interrupted when Jason suddenly appeared in front of him, brandishing his plane and a friendly grin.

"Hi Mister Clark," he greeted.

"Hi, Jason," Clark returned. "It's good to see you again."

"Mommy and I saved Superman," Jason announced, earning him an amused smile from the man himself.

"I heard that. I'm sure Superman is very grateful that you were brave and helped your mommy."

"KENT!"

Jason and Clark both gave a startled jump at the shout, and Clark turned to see Perry standing a few feet away.

"You're getting paid to write stories, not socialize with Lois' son!" he snapped. "Where's that article on next week's C.I.T.E.S. convention?"

"It's all done, Chief," Clark answered. "I'm just waiting for Jimmy to get here with pictures of some of the delegates and it's good to go."

"Well make sure it's on my desk before you leave for your breakfast meeting," Perry replied, and retreated back into his office.

"Breakfast meeting?" a familiar voice inquired.

Clark glanced up to see Lois standing beside Jason, and gave her a small smile. "Morning, Lois."

"What's this about a breakfast meeting?" Lois repeated.

"Well it's not really a meeting," Clark admitted. "More like a mini family reunion."

"Family reunion?" Lois echoed questioningly.

Clark's response was prevented by the arrival of Jimmy Olsen, who flashed Jason and Lois a quick smile before addressing Clark.

"Hey, Mr. Kent," he greeted, and held up the photographs he was clutching in his hand. "I got those pictures of the C.I.T.E.S. delegates you requested. And get this: the keynote speaker is a really pretty blonde lady that has the same name as you. Doctor Jordan Kent. Is she some sort of long lost cousin or something?"

"Jordan's my sister," Clark answered, and took the photos from his young friend. "Thanks for the pictures, Jimmy."

"You've been holding out on me, Clark," Lois chided. "I never knew you had a sister. And she's a doctor, no less."

"She's not actually a medical doctor," Clark clarified, and retrieving a story from his desk, used a paper clip to attach the pictures. "Jordan has a PhD in evolutionary biology and travels the world studying endangered species."

Just then Perry stepped out of his office again and yelled to Lois and Clark. "Lois, Kent, I want you two to get over to the Convention Center right away."

"What's wrong, Mr. White?" Clark asked.

"There's been some type of explosion and the place is on fire," Perry answered.

_That's where Jordan is_, Clark recalled silently.

"Is anyone hurt?" Lois pressed.

"No fatalities yet, but there are some people trapped on the lower level."

Lois knelt down in front of Jason. "I need you to go play in Daddy's office while Mommy goes to work, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"That's my good boy," Lois declared, and gave her son a hug before rising to her feet and turning to Clark. "Well, Clark, do you want to…drive…"

Her voice trailed off as she realized she was talking to an empty space.

"Where did he go?" she wondered aloud.

"Ran out of here faster than a speeding bullet as soon as Mr. White mentioned the explosion," Jimmy told her.

Lois shook her head. "One of these days I am going to beat him to a breaking story," she muttered under her breath.

**METROPOLIS CONVENTION CENTER**

Fire Captain Henry Turner was directing the rescue efforts via his walkie-talkie when he felt a swoosh of air blow across his face and glanced over just as Superman landed beside him.

"Captain," he greeted. "How can I help?"

"We've got the evacuations from the main room under control but the elevator shafts leading to the lower level collapsed and the fire's preventing us from getting in there to see if anyone is trapped," Turner told him.

Superman nodded. "I'll take care of it."

Making his way into what remained of the building, Superman blew out the fire before using his X-ray vision to scan the elevator shafts. Inside the first shaft the car was intact and empty, but in the second shaft he discovered a familiar face trapped in what remained of the elevator car. Superman flew into the adjoining shaft and went through the wall a few feet above the car, than carefully pulled open the emergency hatch. The noise caused his sister to look up expectantly, and Superman flashed her an affectionate smile.

"Didn't those professors at graduate school teach you to take the stairs instead of the elevator in an emergency, Dr. Kent?" he chided.

"Very funny," Jordan said, her voice raspy from the smoke.

"Are you hurt?"

"Everything hurts."

Superman gave her a quick once over, but aside from a minor injury to her forehead she appeared to be unhurt. "You might have a concussion, and that cut on your forehead will need stitches, but nothing else seems to be injured."

"Except my pride. Having you come to my rescue wasn't exactly the way I wanted our reunion to go."

"All part of the service."

"Is that my big brother talking or Superman?" Jordan asked wryly.

"It works both ways," Superman responded lightly. "Let's get you out of here."

After pulling her up through the emergency hatch, Superman gathered Jordan into his arms and flew her out of the building the same way he had come in before taking his sister down the street to a waiting ambulance.

"This lady needs medical attention," he told the closet paramedic. "She's got a head injury and is suffering from smoke inhalation."

"We'll take care of her, Superman," the paramedic responded. "Thanks for the help."

Superman nodded and shifted his attention to Jordan. "You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Go do what you do best. But I'm still going to take you to task for your disappearing act five years ago when you're done with this mess."

Superman smiled. "I'm sure you will," he allowed and flew back toward the building as the paramedics loaded Jordan into the ambulance.

Some time later, his part in the evacuation as Superman complete, Clark made his way to Metropolis General Hospital to check on Jordan. Approaching the admittance desk in the ER, he gave the nurse there a friendly smile.

"Hi," he greeted. "I'm looking for Jordan Kent. She was brought in earlier by ambulance."

"You family?" the nurse asked.

"I'm her brother."

The nurse glanced at the chart on the wall behind her. "She's in Exam Room Four getting some stitches. Go straight down the hall and it's the second room on your left."

"Thank you."

Clark headed down the hallway to Exam Room Four, where to his surprise he found Lois all ready there and talking with Jordan. Curious as to what they were discussing, he remained out of sight behind the half-open door and used his heightened hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"…and after Superman turned me over to the paramedics, he helped the firemen finish the evacuation of the building," Jordan said.

"Chalk another one up for the Man of Steel," Lois mumbled as she scribbled her notes.

Jordan forced herself not to smile. "Do you have a problem with Superman, Miss Lane?" she asked innocently.

"Of course not," Lois denied a little too quickly.

"Well the article you wrote – the one you won the Pulitzer for – would seem to indicate otherwise," Jordan countered. "I must say, Miss Lane, that as the sister of a journalist I was surprised by the tone of the piece."

"Excuse me?"

"Clark always tells me that a reporter's job is to remain objective. But frankly that whole business about 'Why the World Doesn't Need Superman' came off as written by a woman scorned."

_Ouch_, Clark thought. _Direct hit, Little Sister_.

"You seem to be overly concerned with Superman's personal life," Lois replied carefully, the implication in her remark obvious.

The beautiful blonde chuckled. "Unlike most of the planet's female population over the age of thirteen, Miss Lane, I don't think I'm in love Superman," she said. "As a matter of fact, you could say I look at Superman as an older brother of sorts."

Lois gave her an incredulous look. "What, you mean like Clark?"

"Yes."

Lois snorted. "Now I've heard everything."

Jordan's amusement quickly vanished. "I'm not certain why you have such a low opinion of a man whom you claim is a friend, but I love my brother very much," she declared, her tone as cold as ice. "If he asked me to go with him through the gates of hell I'd walk in whistling Dixie."

Knowing the short temper Jordan possessed, Clark decided he should make his presence known before she really tore into Lois. Walking into the room, he gave his sister a quick hug before pulling back to flash her a concerned smile.

"I heard about your accident at the Convention Center," he said for Lois' benefit. "Are you okay?"

"Right as rain," Jordan answered. "I've got ten stitches in my forehead and a whopper of a headache, but no concussion."

Clark nodded and glanced at Lois. "Lois….this is a surprise."

"I'm sure it is," Lois responded. "Perry wants the full story on the explosion so I came to the hospital to interview the victims."

"I overheard one of the firefighters at the scene say that they think it was a natural gas explosion," Clark said.

"Thanks for the tip. I'm going to head back over to there and see if anybody has any new information about the explosion. Clark, I'll see you back at the office. Doctor Kent, I appreciate your time."

"Glad to be of service, Miss Lane."

Flashing the siblings a smile devoid of warmth, Lois left them alone, and Clark again turned to face his sister.

"Why were you giving Lois the third degree?" he asked,

"Why were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Jordan countered.

Clark paused. "I asked you first," he said.

"Oh that's a mature response," Jordan replied with a laugh. "But to answer your question, I was merely seeing how Lois would react to the mention of your alter ego so I could determine whether or not she's still in love with him. Or rather you."

"I appreciate the thought, Jordan, but a few days ago I heard her tell Richard that she wasn't," Clark revealed.

"Then she's either lying to him or lying to herself because that woman has it bad," Jordan retorted. "Come on. I have to sign off on some paperwork at the admittance desk and then lunch is on me."

They entered the hallway and started toward the front desk, but as they passed the exam room next to the one Jordan had been in, Clark spotted a familiar face.

"Bruce…"

Jordan followed his gaze and caught a brief glimpse in profile of a dark haired man in a business suit. "A friend of yours?" she prompted.

"Yes, actually."

"Why don't you go in there and check on your friend while I take care of my paperwork?" Jordan suggested. "I'll come get you when I'm finished."

Clark nodded, and Jordan made her way to the front desk as Clark entered the exam room.

"Aren't you a little out of your jurisdiction, Mister Wayne?" he asked jokingly.

Infamous Gotham City Billionaire Bruce Wayne turned at the greeting and seeing Clark, gave him a warm smile. "Well look what the wind blew in," he remarked, and the two friends exchanged a handshake. "It's good to see you again, Clark. Welcome home."

"Thanks. What are you doing in Metropolis?"

"I was in a business meeting over at the Convention Center when the explosion happened," Bruce told him. "No one was seriously injured, but most of us needed to get treated for smoke inhalation. What about you?"

"My sister was there too. She was trapped in one of the elevators after the explosion."

"Is she all right?"

"Aside from being ticked off that she had to get rescued by Superman, she's just fine. Jordan is still smarting from my disappearance."

Bruce smiled. "I take it that your 'mild mannered' personality hasn't rubbed off on her," he surmised.

"Hardly. Jordan has one of the shortest fuses I've ever encountered, especially when she's defending someone or something she cares about."

"Some would say her brother is equally passionate about those things," Bruce responded.

"Maybe," Clark allowed. "I just wish she would learn the value of moderation."

"Well now that you're back maybe you can teach her yourself."

Their conversation was interrupted by the return of Jordan, and Bruce felt his heart skip a beat at the sudden, powerful surge of adrenaline and attraction he felt at the sight of her. She was unquestionably the most elegantly sensual woman he had ever seen. Medium tall and very shapely, she appeared to be in her early thirties, with fair skin, dark blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes that accentuated the sheer perfection of her face. Bruce was far too experienced – and cynical - to believe in the notion of love at first sight. Yet there was no denying that something about Jordan drew him to her, an intangible emotion that was neither love nor lust but a combination of the two that surprised and intrigued him.

_Bruce, my boy, you are in Trouble with a capital 'T'__,_ he thought.

Feeling the power of Bruce's gaze, Jordan glanced in his direction and felt a rush of awareness go through her as their eyes met. She felt the connection between them immediately, some mixture of sexual attraction and emotional intimacy that sent a shiver down her spine. It was as if an invisible cord had attached itself to her and was pulling her toward him, leaving her with the oddest sensation that after today, her life would never be the same.

_Who are you?_ she wondered silently.

"Everything go all right with the paperwork?" Clark prompted.

"I'm good to go," Jordan answered. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, right. Jordan, this is my good friend Bruce Wayne. Bruce, my sister, Dr. Jordan Kent."

Jordan extended her hand, which Bruce took in his, both feeling a flicker of attraction flare between them at the physical contact, and they exchanged a surprised look at their reactions. Clark was not oblivious to the current that passed between them either, and his face creased into a small frown.

_I don't know if I should be worried about this or not_, he mused silently.

"It's nice to meet you, Mister Wayne," Jordan said.

"The pleasure is mine, Doctor Kent," Bruce returned.

"I read an article recently in which you stated that Wayne Enterprises is going to be the first major world corporation to institute a paper free policy by the year 2010 to help eliminate deforestation," Jordan revealed. "Very impressive. I hope other companies will follow your eco-friendly example."

"Thank you. If you don't mind my asking, what type of medicine do you practice?"

"I'm actually an evolutionary biologist. I work for the PEACE Corporation and specialize in the ecology of endangered species."

"Brains and beauty," Bruce remarked. "I'm impressed."

Clark rolled his eyes as Jordan simply said, "Thank you."

"Well we should get going," Clark interjected. "And I'm sure Bruce has places to go, people to see."

Amusement flickered across Bruce's handsome face at his friend's obvious attempt to get rid of him. "I'm sure I do," he agreed.

"It was good to meet you, Mister Wayne," Jordan said. "I hope you and your associates manage to complete your business here in the city without further incident."

"Likewise, Doctor Kent," Bruce returned. "Try to keep an eye on your brother while you're here. We certainly don't want him to pull another disappearing act."

"Good-bye, Bruce," Clark said pointedly, and ushered his sister out of the hospital.

**DAILY PLANET**

Upon her return to work, Lois was still fuming over her little go-round with Jordan. Lost in thought, she didn't see Richard approach as she passed his office and promptly walked into him.

"Whoa…careful there, Lois," he chided.

"Oh, Richard, I'm sorry," Lois apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No harm done," Richard assured her. "Did you catch up with Clark?"

"Not at the Convention Center," Lois answered, "but his sister was injured in the explosion so he showed up at the hospital while I was interviewing her."

"So you got to meet the mysterious Jordan Kent," Richard said. "Jimmy's been rambling all morning about how beautiful she is. What did you think of her? Is she anything like Clark?"

Lois snorted. "The only thing Clark and his precious little sister have in common is blue eyes and their last name," she replied.

Richard's eyes widened in surprise. "Sounds like you two didn't exactly hit it off," he said cautiously.

"That's the understatement of the year."

"What happened?"

_She had the audacity to insinuate that I'm harboring feelings for Superman_, Lois thought to herself. Aloud she said, "Let's just say that Dr. Kent isn't a fan of my work," she evaded.

Richard nodded. "Nobody likes a critic," he allowed.

"Where's Jason?"

"Jimmy took him across the street for a root beer float."

Lois gave him an exasperated look. "Why did you let him do that? You know he doesn't react well to all that sugar."

"It just makes him hyper for a few hours, Lois," Richard countered. "It's not going to kill him."

_No, but Kryptonite might_.

The thought flashed through her mind unbidden, and Lois mentally chastised herself.

_Don't even go there right now, Lois. _

"As long as we have a few minutes why don't we finish our conversation from this morning?" Richard suggested.

Lois sighed. "What part of 'no' wasn't clear this morning, Richard?"

"We need to talk about this, Lois."

"For the hundredth time, there's nothing to talk about."

Now it was Richard's turn to sigh. "Lois, this is me you're talking to, remember?" he prompted sarcastically, his tone low to avoid being overheard. "I was there when Superman rescued us from the yacht, and when we pulled him out of the water after Luthor tried to kill him. I saw how you were when he was in the hospital fighting for his life. It's obvious how much you care about him, and vice versa."

"Of course I care about him, Richard. You know how many times he's saved my life, and now he's also saved yours and Jason's. As for Superman, well…Superman cares about everybody."

"Then let me rephrase. It's obvious that you're in love with him."

"Richard…."

Richard immediately held his hand to silence her. "Don't say another word, Lois," he requested. "You can deny it me until you're blue in the face, and maybe you're even denying it to yourself. But sooner or later we are both going to have to face the truth. "

Not knowing how to respond, Lois remained silent, and Richard paused a moment to let his remark sink in before continuing.

"I love you, Lois. You and Jason are my life. But I've never settled for second best in my life, and I won't be a substitute for Superman or anyone else. Not even for you."

Without waiting for a reply, Richard walked past Lois and back to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile across town, Jordan and Clark had stopped briefly at her hotel so she could change out of her smoke damaged clothes before making their way to a small Italian restaurant across the street

Meanwhile across town, Jordan and Clark had stopped briefly at her hotel so she could change out of her smoke damaged clothes before making their way to a small Italian restaurant across the street. After settling in at a corner table and scanning the menu, they ordered their drinks and their meals before Jordan confronted her brother. She spoke in a near whisper, not wanting the other patrons to overhear their conversation

"So what do you want to me to rake you over the coals for first?" she asked rhetorically. "The fact that you decided to leave on your search for Krypton without telling me or the fact that you came home out of the blue five years later without telling me? Because I have to tell you, learning about both events from Mom and not you quite frankly pissed me off."

"Does Mom know you talk like that?" Clark retorted lightly.

"Don't be evasive."

Clark sighed. "I'm sorry that I didn't take the time to find you and tell you in person about where I was going and why. My only excuse is that with one exception, telling you that I was leaving would have been harder than telling anyone else, even Mom."

"The exception being Lois," Jordan surmised.

"The exception being Lois," Clark confirmed. "At first I had no intention of going anywhere. When I heard the news about scientists thinking they'd discovered Krypton, I didn't think much about it. But then I started to wonder if they were right, and what I might find if I went there myself. As happy as I was with my life on Earth, a small part of me always wondered about what the world I came from was really like, and how much of it – if any – made me who I am."

"I understand why you would feel that way, Clark, at least to a certain extent. That's why I asked you to help me find my biological parents when I turned eighteen. But what hurt me was that you didn't have enough trust in me to tell me what you were doing. Did you think I would be angry or try to talk you out of it?"

"It wasn't that," Clark said. "We've always been able to talk with each other about anything, even the things we can't share with Mom. That constant emotional support has been my rock for some of my darkest days. I suppose I was afraid of damaging that, or losing it, if you felt I was abandoning you and Mom, or even humanity."

"I don't know which of us that insults more," Jordan retorted. "We may not be siblings biologically, Clark, but the bond we share is just as strong, if not more so given its unique circumstances. There isn't anything you could say or do that is going to change that. And as for humanity, quite frankly the people of this planet don't deserve you. Before you left, it was all about how great Superman is and how lucky we are to have him. Once you disappeared, everybody suddenly forgot about all the good you had done and practically cursed your name for abandoning them. They'd been taking advantage of you for so long that they'd forgotten how to fend for themselves."

"I have to take some of the blame for that, especially because I wasn't available when I was needed the most."

"September 11th," Jordan said simply.

"Yes. I should have been here."

"To do what, Clark? Feel as helpless as the rest of us when we were attacked? Yes, it was horrible and frightening and tragic. But even if you had been here that day, there's no guarantee that you could have prevented any part of what happened. Not even Superman is omnipotent."

"But I have a responsibility…." Clark began, but Jordan cut him off in mid-sentence.

"You have a responsibility to yourself too. Even Superman's allowed to have a life, and to make mistakes. It's called being Human."

A pause. "But I'm not Human," came the quiet reply.

_So there it is_, Jordan thought and reached across the table to place a comforting hand on his arm. "Being Human means having a soul, Clark. Everything else is just window dressing. You may be different on the surface, but underneath you're just like the rest of us: you laugh, and cry, and love. And you have the biggest heart I've ever known. Don't be afraid to share it."

Clark managed a smile at that. "I was wondering how long it would take you to bring that up," he said. "I thought we had an agreement to stay out of each other's personal lives."

"Overlooking the fact that at the moment neither of us _has_ a personal life, I'm pretty sure that particular treaty went out the window at the hospital when I sniped at Lois about her article and you practically removed me bodily to get me away from Bruce Wayne."

"Point taken."

"In all seriousness, Clark, I know how much you love Lois. Don't you think she has a right to know?"

"I won't disrupt her life more than I all ready have," Clark answered.

"Right….like giving birth to your son wasn't a disruption," Jordan responded.

Clark's was clearly surprised at his sister's remark. "What makes you think that I'm the father of Lois' son?" he asked casually.

Jordan snorted. "Give me some credit, Clark. I may be blonde but I'm not stupid. As soon as I heard that Lois had given birth I knew you were the baby's father."

"How?" Clark pressed.

"We have no secrets, remember? You told me all about the incident at Niagara Falls and what happened during and after your confrontation with those dimwits from the Phantom Zone at your Fortress of Solitude. I remember how guilty you felt because of how badly Lois was dealing with the truth, and how much it hurt when you made the decision to erase her memory. And I'm even willing to bet it was that pain and guilt that cemented your decision to leave."

"I never should have put Lois in that position. I will admit that at the time, I wanted her to know, because I wanted so badly to be able to show her and tell her how I felt. But I was selfish, and sloppy, and Lois and the people of Earth almost paid the price. That can't happen again. I won't let it happen again."

"So you'll settle for whatever stolen moments you can have with her when Superman comes to the rescue and spend the rest of your life alone? That's not fair to you."

"Life isn't always fair, Little Sister," Clark replied.

"What about your son? He has a right to know his father."

"Richard is Jason's father, in every way that counts."

Jordan released a frustrated sigh as the server returned and placed their food on the table. As she began swirling her pasta onto her fork, Jordan took a final shot at her brother.

"Now I know they call you the 'Man of Steel'," she said in an irritated whisper. "It's because you close your brain like a steel trap when don't want to talk about something."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Clark countered. "Now eat your lunch before I steal your meatballs."

Later that afternoon, Clark was back at work and seated at his desk when his cell phone rang. Retrieving it from atop his desk, he offered his caller a standard greeting.

"Clark Kent."

"Clark, honey, it's Mom."

"Hi, Mom."

"Don't 'Hi Mom' me," Martha said. "What's this I hear about your sister being involved in an explosion this morning?"

"How did you find out about that?" Clark asked.

"You should know better than anyone that's it's all over the news even here," Martha chided. "They're saying it might have been a terrorist attack."

"Nobody knows for sure yet. The authorities are still investigating."

"Is Jordan all right? One of the newscasters said Superman had to rescue her from a collapsed elevator shaft and she was taken to the hospital."

"She's fine, Mom. Her pride's a little bruised and she's got a nasty cut on her forehead but she wasn't seriously injured."

"Thank goodness for that," Martha replied. "So how's the reunion going?"

"Jordan is Jordan," Clark responded. "I'd forgotten what she's like when she's on a mission."

"A mission?"

"She's determined to save me from myself and convince me to tell Lois the truth."

"Well one can only hope. You won't listen to me so maybe you'll listen to her. Heaven knows you've never been able to refuse her anything."

"There's always a first time."

"Clark…you know she's only pressing the issue because she loves you and wants you to be happy. We both do."

"I know, Mom. I love you guys too."

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that I've found another buyer for the farm."

"That was fast," Clark said. "The other Buyers only backed out of the deal a few days ago."

"I know, but I got a call this morning from Mr. Hicks over at the real estate office and he said there's a company that wants to buy the farm and turn it into an animal sanctuary."

"Jordan will be happy to hear that," Clark said. "So you're really going to do it….sell the farm and move to Montana with Ben."

Martha released a small sigh. "Honey, we discussed this when you were here last week," she reminded him. "I know how much you and Jordan love this place, and I do too. This is where I shared my life with your father and raised you and your sister. It holds so many special memories for me. But it's just too much for Ben and me to handle by ourselves. We're not getting any younger, and we'd like to spend what time we have left enjoying each other, not working the farm."

"I know, Mom, and I'm glad that you've got Ben. He's a good man."

"You could have a family too if you would talk to Lois."

"Mom…."

"All right, all right. I'll leave the matchmaking to your sister. Give her a hug for me and next time she gets into trouble I expect to hear about it from one of you and not the afternoon news."

"I promise. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Clark."

Replacing the phone on his desk, Clark was about to resume typing his story on that morning's explosion when he heard familiar footsteps approaching and glanced up expectantly as Lois appeared beside him.

"Hi, Clark."

"Hey, Lois."

"So how's your sister?"

_Here we go_, Clark thought to himself. To Lois he said, "She's fine, thanks. She was released from the hospital shortly after you left."

"The two of you seem pretty close," Lois remarked. "I'm curious as to why you've never mentioned her before."

Clark shrugged. "You've never asked before."

There was no malice in the reply; it was simply a fact. And for some reason that bothered Lois.

_Am I really so self-absorbed that I never even asked him about his family beyond his mother?_ she wondered. Shaking off her wayward thoughts, she said, "Well I'm asking now. How long after your parents adopted you did they get Jordan?"

"It was only a couple of years," Clark answered. "My parents had taken me to the fair for my 5th birthday, and when we got home there was a large basket on the front porch. There was obviously something moving in it that was wrapped in a pink blanket, and I thought my folks had gotten me the puppy I'd asked for."

"You might have been better off with the dog," Lois mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Please, go on."

"So before my parents could stop me, I dashed into the porch and lifted the blanket off the basket. I don't think Jordan was more than a couple weeks old, and she just stared up at me with these big blue eyes. Then she smiled, and made a little gurgling sound, and I was in love."

Lois smiled at the image, recalling a similar scene when she had given birth to Jason. "So you were okay with getting a sister instead of a puppy?"

"I was thrilled, and my parents were taken with her right away, too. My dad contacted the sheriff and the authorities spent about three months trying to determine who had left the basket, but they never found anything. There was no note, and no fingerprints on the basket or the blanket. So my folks went to the local courthouse to file the paperwork and Jordan officially became my sister."

"Has Jordan herself ever tried to find out where she came from?" Lois questioned.

"Just once, almost fifteen years ago. Shortly after she turned 18, she asked me to help her try and track down her biological parents. We spent a little over a year searching but nothing ever came of it."

"And Jordan was okay with that?"

Clark smiled. "The day we decided to stop the search, I asked her almost the same thing, and I can still remember her response. She looked at me with a small smile and said, 'Clark, knowing where I came from isn't as important as accepting and embracing where I am now.' That's the last time we ever really discussed it." _Until today_, he added silently.

"Well she couldn't have asked for a nicer guy to have as her brother," Lois declared.

Clark brightened visibly at the unexpected compliment. "Thanks, Lois. That means a lot coming from you."

"So, did Jordan give you any more insight as to what happened at the Convention Center this morning?"

"Nothing different than what she says she told you. She had just gotten in the elevator to go down to the lower level and talk to one of the C.I.T.E.S. delegates when she heard a loud boom and a couple of seconds later the elevator went crashing down the shaft. The fire must have started almost immediately because she said she could smell the smoke only a few minutes later. The elevators doors were jammed shut because of the impact of the crash and she wasn't tall enough to reach the emergency hatch and crawl out. So she was forced to stay put and wait for help."

"Well lucky for her Superman was there to save the day," Lois replied with thinly veiled sarcasm

_She definitely has Superman issues_, Clark mused silently. _Maybe Jordan's right after all_.

Just then the television sets all over the room suddenly switched from regular programming to a special news bulletin.

"We interrupt our regular programming to bring you breaking news," the announcer said. "We just received word that the Metropolis Police Department has called in the FBI to assist in the investigation of this morning's bombing at the Convention Center. Preliminary reports indicate it was an act of terrorism and there are concerns more attacks may follow."

"That can't be good," Clark commented.

"Shhh!" Lois admonished.

"Authorities have yet to say whether they feel the attack was targeted at the C.I.T.E.S. delegation, or a prominent group of businessmen who were also at the center when the attack occurred. Among those present was Gotham City industrialist and owner of Wayne Enterprises Bruce Wayne. Sources say that Mister Wayne was taken to Metropolis Hospital, where he and his associates were treated for smoke inhalation and then released."

The announcer signed off and the regular programming resumed and Lois looked thoughtful as she gazed off into space.

"So Bruce Wayne is here in Metropolis," she mused. "That's an interview I'd like to have."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Not you too," he moaned.

"What?"

"Jordan and I ran into him at the hospital this morning and the room temperature jumped about 20 degrees when I introduced them," Clark explained. "It almost required a surgical procedure to separate them."

"Jordan could do worse than a guy like Bruce Wayne, Clark," Lois chided. "The man is the personification of Tall, Dark and Handsome and has a bank account with more zeros than the National Debt."

"He also changes women more often than he changes his socks," Clark retorted.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Clark. I'm pretty sure your sister can handle him."

"I hope so."

Unaware he was the topic of discussion across town, Bruce was in his hotel suite reviewing some paperwork when his cell phone rang. Rising to his feet, he crossed over to retrieve it from his coat pocket.

"Bruce Wayne."

"I have the information you requested on Jordan Kent, Master Bruce," Alfred told him. "I'm emailing it to you as we speak."

"Anything I should pay particular attention to?" Bruce queried.

"Only the lady herself, sir," Alfred deadpanned. "If I may be so bold as to ask, why the interest in Dr. Kent? Aside from the obvious, of course."

"Of course," Bruce echoed dryly. "If I knew, Alfred, I'd be happy to tell you. At this point all I know is that in the space of about two minutes, Jordan Kent affected me like no one else ever has."

"Indeed. Well sir, in my experience there are two ways to handle this type of situation."

Bruce smiled. "Do tell."

"Your first choice – and perhaps the easiest one - would be to ignore her," Alfred told him.

"And my second choice?"

"Your second choice – and perhaps the wisest – would be to marry her."

"I'll take that under advisement. Has Lucius uncovered anything about the explosion?"

"He's still working on it, sir, but so far he hasn't found anything to indicate you and your associates were the targets."

"I am glad to hear it."

"One final note of interest," Alfred said. "It seems that the lovely Doctor Kent is staying in the same hotel where you are currently residing. Room 403."

"I appreciate your help, Alfred."

"Glad to be of service, sir," Alfred responded. "And do keep me posted on those wedding plans, won't you?"

"Good-bye, Alfred."

"Good-bye, sir."

Shaking his head in amusement, Bruce ended the call and walked back to his computer. Alfred was nothing if not thorough, and Bruce waited patiently as the file containing Jordan's life history took almost ten minutes to download. Once it was finished, Bruce opened the folder and scanned the information ranging from her medical and scholastic records to her employment history and personal statistics.

_Jordan Alexandra Kent, born April 1974, exact day and place unknown. Adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent of Smallville, Kansas on July 4, 1974. One brother, Clark, also adopted. 5'8' tall, 130 pounds. Single (never married); no children._

_Scholastic prodigy. Graduated valedictorian of Smallville High School in May 1990. Obtained her PhD. in Ecology and Evolutionary Biology from Princeton in late 1994. Shortly after obtaining her degree, she was hired as a junior researcher for the PEACE Corporation, an international non-profit organization dedicated to animal conservation. Currently serves as their Senior Ecologist of Endangered Species and is a member of the PEACE Corporation's Board of Directors._

"Well there's no current or ex-husband to contend with," Bruce said. "That's a plus. And she went to Princeton. No doubt they must have liked her better than me."

Bruce closed the file and saved it to his hard drive before standing again and crossing the room to pick up the hotel phone. Dialing the front desk, he asked the clerk on duty about Jordan.

"This is Bruce Wayne in the Presidential Suite," he said. "Would please tell me if Jordan Kent is in her room?"

"I can check for you, sir," the clerk said. "One moment."

There was a brief pause, and he heard the rustling of papers before the young man returned to the phone.

"Dr. Kent is in her room at the moment, sir. Would you like me to connect you?"

"Please do."

"It will be just another moment, sir," the clerk told him, and after a brief pause, the phone rang through to Jordan's room. She answered on the third ring, sounding slightly breathless.

"Hello?"

"Doctor Kent, this is Bruce Wayne, Clark's friend. We met at the hospital this afternoon."

"Of course. I don't mean to be rude, but could you possibly hold for just a moment? I was in the shower when the phone rang and am dripping all over the floor, so I really need to put on a robe."

Jordan's innocent revelation caused all kinds of visions of her wearing just a towel – or nothing at all – to flash through his mind, and he promptly forgot how to talk.

_I feel a sudden urge to take a shower myself_, he thought wryly. _A very long, very cold one_.

"Are you still there, Mister Wayne?" Jordan prompted.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'll be happy to hold."

He heard a slight thunk when she set down the receiver, followed by the sounds of her rustling about in the bathroom, and a couple of minutes later she returned to the phone.

"Thank you for holding, Mister Wayne. What can I do for you?"

"For starters you can call me Bruce," he requested. "Given my history with Clark you and I are practically friends by osmosis."

Jordan chuckled. "In that case, Bruce, you should call me Jordan," she responded, and repeated her previous question. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to persuade you to have dinner with me this evening. I happen to be staying in this hotel as well, so perhaps we could meet in the lobby and then you can choose a restaurant."

"I appreciate the invitation, Bruce," Jordan said, "but once we left the hotel, exactly how far do you think we would get before we were swarmed by the paparazzi?"

"Good point," Bruce conceded. "If I give my word as your brother's friend to behave as a gentleman, would you consider joining me in my suite?"

A pause. "I would be happy to," Jordan said softly.

"Excellent. I'm in the Presidential Suite. Shall we say seven o'clock?"

"I'll see you then."

At precisely seven o'clock, a knock on the door of the Presidential Suite signaled Jordan's arrival, and Bruce ignored the butterflies in his stomach as he crossed over to open the door.

_I haven't been this nervous about a date since my senior prom_, he admonished himself silently.

Hoping his anxiety didn't show on his face, he opened the door and flashed Jordan a welcoming smile. "Hello, Jordan," he greeted.

"Bruce," Jordan returned.

"Please, come in."

He stepped aside to allow her entry, and she slowly made her way across the room, surveying the suite.

"Would you like some champagne, or a glass of wine?" Bruce offered.

"Actually a glass of ice water would be just fine," Jordan responded.

"Ice water it is."

Bruce crossed over to the bar to get her drink as Jordan wandered outside and onto the balcony, then made her way over to lean against the retaining wall. Letting her gaze wander across the city lights, she took a deep breath and gave a passing thought to her brother.

_This must be what Clark sees when he's not rescuing damsels in distress_, she surmised.

Bruce stepped outside then and saw her staring out at the city, so he took advantage of her distraction to observe her unhindered. Dressed fairly casually in a pair of black jeans and an oversized teal silk blouse, she wore little make-up, and her only jewelry consisted of a Swiss Army watch and a small gold chain around her neck bearing a diamond pendant, A1.

_She is exquisite_, he thought in appreciative silence.

As if sensing his scrutiny, Jordan glanced over her shoulder to discover Bruce watching her, and flashed him an indulgent smile as he walked over to hand her a glass of ice water.

"One glass of ice water, as requested."

"Thank you."

Bruce gestured at her necklace. "That's a lovely pendant," he said. "What does 'A1' stand for?"

"It's an acronym for the PEACE corporate slogan," Jordan explained. "Animals first."

"Clever. As long as we're on the subject, how did a pretty little farm girl from Kansas wind up with a Princeton degree at the tender age of 20 and starring role at the C.I.T.E.S. convention as a leading researcher for endangered species?"

"You've been doing your homework."

"Information is a powerful tool."

Jordan took a sip of her water before answering. "Well the cliff notes version is that I was a brainy little bookworm with a passion for animals," she confessed, "so as I grew up I found a way to combine the two."

"Compassion and intelligence are very admirable qualities," Bruce replied. "It just so happens I possess an abundance of both."

Jordan chuckled. "Not to mention your great humility," she retorted.

"That too."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door, signaling the arrival of room service.

"That will be dinner," Bruce said, and extended his arm. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely."

Linking her arm through his, Jordan allowed Bruce to escort her inside.

Later that night, Jordan and Bruce had finished their meal and were now seated across from one another on the couches in the suite's living room. Over two brandies and a shared piece of apple pie, Bruce had given Jordan a brief summary of his life story and managed to entice her to reveal more of hers. Their conversation had also included general small talk - ranging from high school horror stories to sports to politics - as well as a few good natured arguments on the same subjects. The warm candor between them made it clear to Bruce that he was nearing the point of no return in terms of avoiding emotional involvement, and to his surprise, he was okay with that.

_Normally this would be the point where I would be calling it a night to avoid the Batman issues,_ he mused_. But given the fact that her brother is Superman, she's obviously capable of dealing with my other life_.

"Would you care for another brandy?" Bruce offered.

Jordan shook her head. "No, thank you. I should be getting back to my room anyway."

Bruce nodded. "Of course."

As they both stood, Bruce extended his hand and Jordan took it in his as they slowly walked toward the door.

"Thank you for an enjoyable evening, Mister Wayne," Jordan said formally. "I hope we can do it again sometime."

"I'm sure that can be arranged, Dr. Kent," Bruce responded, and leaned over to give her a light kiss.

"If that's the best you can do, Bruce, it explains why you're still single," Jordan chided.

Bruce's smile widened at the jab, and he lowered his head to kiss her again. The old adage 'Be careful what you wish for' flashed through Jordan's brain as the passion behind the second kiss took her breath away, and she pressed her body closer to Bruce's. Several minutes later, the need to breathe forced Bruce to reluctantly break off the kiss. After taking a moment to regain his composure, he addressed Jordan. "I trust I've redeemed myself?"

"Most definitely," Jordan assured him. "I'd better go."

"Worried about starting something you can't finish?" Bruce taunted.

"Was that a question or a challenge?"

"You tell me."

Jordan allowed herself a small smile. "If it was a question, then the answer is no."

"And if it was a challenge?"

"What are the stakes?"

"Winner takes all."

"Those are pretty high stakes," Jordan remarked. "Feeling rather sure of yourself?"

"The only thing I'm sure of is that every time we touch we both go up in flames," came Bruce's solemn response.

"Bruce…"

Bruce took a step closer to her. "If you really want to leave, Jordan, then say so now, because if you stay we both know what's going to happen."

Jordan held Bruce's gaze in silence for several moments, indecision etched in her refined features, before she at last graced him with a faint smile.

"Then I guess I'm staying."


	3. Chapter 3

Early the following morning, Jordan awoke first, momentarily disoriented by her unfamiliar surroundings. Yet the warmth of the body pressed to hers brought remembrance of where she was, and with whom, and a wave of guilt so strong it was nearly tangible washed over her.

_Dear God, what have I done?_ she pondered.

Carefully easing herself out of Bruce's embrace and out of bed, Jordan made her way around the room to pick up her clothes. He lay still for a moment, listening to her bustle about the room and waiting to see if she would return to him. When she did not, Bruce popped himself on his elbows and glanced over to see a fully dressed Jordan seated in a chair, putting on her shoes. Stifling a frustrated sigh, he crawled out of bed and pulled on the robe that was hanging over a nearby chair.

"Were you just going to leave without saying a word?"

"That was the general idea," Jordan answered, her casual tone belying the tension in her posture as she avoided his gaze.

"I see," Bruce responded coolly. "So I suppose last night meant nothing? Just a convenient courtesy fuck?"

Jordan flinched as if he had slapped her, the look of horrified disbelief that flickered across her lovely face causing Bruce to immediately regret his crude remark.

"I apologize. That was unnecessary."

Jordan managed a small smile devoid of warmth and afforded him the briefest of glances. "Sometimes the truth hurts," she demurred sadly, then quickly averted her gaze again as she added, "although I would have chosen a less profane way to express it."

She got to her feet and started across the room, but Bruce intercepted her and blocked her exit. "Jordan, wait, please. Let's talk about this."

"What's to talk about?" Jordan snapped. "The fact that I tossed 32 years of morality out the window by relinquishing my virginity and spending last night making love with someone who is essentially a stranger?"

Bruce said a silent thank you to whatever deities were listening that he was able to maintain his legendary self-control and not openly react to the brutal honesty of her angry revelation.

_Jordan being an innocent until last night makes her almost as rare a species as those she studies, _he mused.

"We've done nothing wrong, Jordan…" Bruce began, but Jordan ignored him as she cut him off in mid-sentence.

"My father is probably rolling over in his grave," she muttered to herself, self-loathing evident in her tone

"Jordan," Bruce repeated again, lowering his voice to Batman's level to get her attention. "Look at me, please."

Although still tense with fear and shame, she lifted her gaze to meet his, her extraordinary blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. Keeping his voice gentle, Bruce lifted his hands to cup her face, lightly rubbing his thumbs against her cheeks as he spoke.

"I swear to you this was not my intention when I asked you here last night. But I won't lie to you or belittle what we shared by saying that I regret it. What I feel for you is unlike anything I've felt in my life."

"I'm scared," Jordan whispered.

"Of me?"

"Of us. This is all happening so fast."

"Then we'll take this at whatever pace makes you comfortable," Bruce responded. "This is a rare gift, Jordan, what we feel for one another. Please don't let fear take that away."

Blue met hazel. "Will you give me your word that we can slow this down a few paces?"

"I promise that nothing else will happen unless and until you want it to."

"Cross your heart?" Jordan prompted.

Bruce smiled and freed one hand to mime the gesture. "Cross my heart."

The change in Jordan was immediate, and Bruce could see the tension visibly drain from her posture. "Thank you," she said simply.

"You're very welcome."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door, and Jordan glanced questioningly at Bruce. "Are you expecting someone?" she asked.

Remembrance hit Bruce then and he stifled another curse. "I completely forgot about the interview," he said.

"Interview?"

"Lois Lane called me late yesterday afternoon and I agreed to give her an interview about my perspective on yesterday's explosion and my business here in Metropolis," Bruce explained.

"That's just swell," Jordan muttered. "I was hoping we'd have a little more time to deal with what's happening between us before Clark got thrown into the mix. If she sees me here, the first person she's going to share that little tidbit with is my beloved and overprotective big brother."

As if to speak of the devil, there was another knock and Clark's voice called out, "Bruce, are you in there? It's Clark."

Jordan groaned. "Oh this is getting better by the minute," she said.

"I can get rid of them if you want," Bruce offered. "Ask them to wait in the café downstairs while I shower and get dressed."

"I appreciate the offer, but it would just be postponing the inevitable. At least this way it's out in the open and I won't feel like we're sneaking around behind Clark's back."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Bruce crossed the room and bracing himself, opened the door to greet his visitors. "Good morning, Clark, Miss Lane. Come in."

Clark gestured for Lois to precede him and she made her way into the living room, stopping short at the sight of Jordan.

"Uh-oh…" she muttered.

"What's the matter, Lo…."

Clark stopped in mid-question as he too saw his sister, and he didn't need superpowers to determine what she was doing there. Struggling to hold onto his temper, he shot Bruce an angry glare before addressing Jordan.

"Have you lost your mind? Do you have any idea who you're getting involved with?"

For one brief moment, Bruce feared that Clark's anger would override his common sense and he would blurt out that Bruce was Batman. Thankfully, however, Jordan diffused the situation by assuming he was referring to Bruce's notorious reputation.

"I'm well aware of what the papers say about Bruce, yes. But frankly we both know you can't believe everything you read. You of all people should know that just because somebody appears to be a certain way on the outside, it isn't really what he's like on the inside."

"Jordan, would you and Miss Lane mind stepping onto the balcony for a moment?" Bruce requested. "I think Clark and I need a moment alone."

"Sure," Jordan agreed, and shot a warning glance at her brother. "Don't even lay a finger on him or you'll have me to deal with."

Jordan headed outside with an oddly quiet Lois following a couple of steps behind her. Once they were out of earshot, Clark tore into Bruce.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap you in half where you stand," he said tightly.

Bruce cocked an eyebrow, not entirely sure it was just his friend's anger talking "Clark, I know you're upset, but I swear to you that I didn't take advantage of your sister. It was Jordan's choice to stay with me last night."

"And that's supposed to reassure me?" the other man responded. "My sister may be a little naïve when it comes to your reputation, Bruce, but I'm not. Granted I know the reasons why you have to behave the way you do. But now you've involved Jordan and that raises the stakes to a whole new level."

"Pursuing a relationship with me is no more dangerous for Jordan than it is for Lois to pursue one with you," Bruce countered evenly

Knowing his friend was right, Clark's ire cooled somewhat, and he released a resigned sigh. "At least tell me that this isn't just another casual affair for you," he requested.

"This isn't just another casual affair for me," Bruce echoed obediently. "I care about her, Clark. I know it's sudden and it was certainly unexpected. But whatever it takes, I'm going to be with Jordan for the long haul."

"Don't break her heart, Bruce."

"I won't."

Meanwhile out on the patio, Jordan and Lois were uncrossing their own swords, as the former decided to make amends for her behavior at the hospital.

"I owe you an apology, Miss Lane," she began. "I shouldn't have been so short with you during our interview yesterday, and I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No harm done," Lois demurred. "Although I have to say I was surprised. You're certainly not what I expected Clark's sister would be like."

Jordan smiled at that. "Clark would be the first person to agree with you," she admitted. "On the surface we don't seem to blend well at all. But we've always been there for one another, and it's a bond we don't take lightly."

"I gathered that when he yelled at you about Bruce," Lois quipped. "I don't think I've ever seen him that angry."

"Clark's always been a little overzealous when it comes to protecting people he cares about," Jordan allowed. "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot and I accept full responsibility for that. But for Clark's sake, I would like to try and be friends."

"I'd like that too," Lois said.

"I understand you have a little boy. Jason, right?"

"Yes. He's my angel. I'm supposed to take him to the zoo today after Clark and I finish with Mr. Wayne."

"I'm sure he'll enjoy spending the day with his parents," Jordan replied.

"Actually it will just be the two of us," Lois revealed. "Richard and I….well, he has some work to catch up on so he won't be joining us."

_Sounds like there's trouble in paradise,_ Jordan mused. _And I'd bet dollars to doughnuts that it involves Superman._

"Really…well you know Clark likes animals," Jordan replied casually. "And kids, too. If you don't have any objections I'm sure he'd love to tag along. I know little kids are sometimes hard to handle so it might be helpful to have someone else with you if Jason gets tired and starts to act up."

_If I didn't know better I'd think she was trying to set Clark and me up on a date_, Lois thought to herself. However, Jordan did have a point, as Jason was sometimes a bit much to deal with on her own. "That's actually not a bad idea," she said aloud. "I think I will invite Clark to join us."

"Great. Well, I don't hear any more shouting, so maybe we should head back inside and see if Clark and Bruce are still standing."

"Good idea."

The women made their way back into the living room, and Jordan sent the men a cautious glance. "Everything okay in here?" she prompted.

"Right as rain," Clark assured her.

Jordan gave him a wary look, but said nothing as she approached Bruce. "I've got to check in with my boss and see what the status is on the C.I.T.E.S. convention," she said. "I'll call you later and maybe we can meet for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," Bruce responded, and they exchanged a kiss before he whispered in her ear, "Thank you for an exceptional evening."

"Likewise."

Clark cleared his throat. "Um, Jordan…I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure. Why don't you walk me to the elevator?"

Clark nodded, and excused himself from Lois and Bruce as he followed his sister out of the suite. Once they were alone, he addressed his sister.

"So what's the deal with you and Bruce?" he asked. "I know you don't go for casual affairs."

"I don't what the 'deal' is with Bruce and me," Jordan answered, and arriving at the elevators, pushed the call button. "I know that I like him, I like being with him, and I like the way being with him makes me feel. Beyond that only time will tell."

"Just be careful, Jordan," Clark pleaded. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I appreciate your concern, Clark, but I think you should resolve your own love life before meddling in mine."

Jordan stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the 4th floor.

"See you later, Big Brother. Have fun at the zoo."

The doors closed on Clark's puzzled expression. "The zoo?"

**METROPOLIS ZOO**

True to her word, and much to Clark's delight, Lois had indeed invited him to accompany her and Jason to the zoo. Upon their arrival, they were met by the Zoo Director who informed them that Jordan had arranged a special VIP Tour for them through her PEACE connections. That had delighted Jason, who was allowed to see some of the animals up close and even hold a baby lion. Afterwards, Lois and Clark had taken him on the regular tourist route around the zoo.

Ever the journalist, Lois had allowed Clark to be in charge of Jason while she made notes on and corrections to the story on Bruce. The sound of her son's delighted squeal caught her attention, and she glanced up to see him being tossed in the air by Clark. The sight brought a smile to her face, as she rarely saw any side of her friend other than the shy, fumbling colleague at the Planet.

_He really does like kids_, she observed. _He'll make a good father someday._

Inexplicably the thought of another woman having Clark's children bothered her, but she quickly dismissed the thought and walked over to join him and Jason.

"Obviously you two are having a good time," she remarked.

"Mister Clark's teaching me how to fly, Mommy!" Jason exclaimed happily.

"I can see that."

"How's the article coming?" Clark asked.

"It's almost finished," Lois told him. "I'm just making some adjustments here and there."

"Mommy, I want a hot dog," Jason pleaded.

"You know you're not supposed to eat hot dogs, Honey," Lois reminded him. "The nitrates make you sick to your stomach."

"I want a hot dog," Jason repeated stubbornly.

"It's just a hot dog, Lois," Clark interjected. "All kids should be allowed to have a hot dog at the zoo."

The petite brunette shot him an exasperated look. "Some help you are," she admonished, then glanced down at her son. "Okay. You can have one hot dog."

Clark quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash, which he handed to Jason. "Here you go, buddy. Make sure you get some lemonade, too, so you don't get thirsty later on."

Jason nodded and dashed over to the hot dog vendor a few yards away.

"You didn't have to pay for his lunch, Clark, but that was sweet. Thank you."

Clark shrugged. "Jordan and I used to go through this with our parents every year at the fair," he said. "We'd beg and plead with them to let us eat junk food all day, and then they got to say 'I told you so' when we got sick after coming home."

"Was that some sort of small town ritual?" Lois teased.

"I never really thought about, but I suppose it was," Clark allowed. "So, um…where did you say Richard was today? I was surprised that he wasn't here with us. I mean, with you and Jason."

It was on the tip of her tongue to repeat the excuse for Richard's absence that she had given Jordan, but for some reason Lois decided to tell the truth. "Richard and I are sort of not speaking to each other at the moment," she confessed.

"Wow. What happened?"

Lois sighed. "We had an argument about Sup…someone," she amended quickly. "Richard thinks that I have feelings for this person that threaten our relationship."

"Do you?"

"I did, once upon a time. But up until a week ago I thought I had moved passed them. Now I'm not so sure."

Clark felt a tiny ray of hope well within him, but was careful to keep his tone casual as he responded. "Well it's certainly none of my business, but it seems to me that the thing to do would be to figure out for sure what your feelings are for this person so you and Richard can deal with it one way or another."

"You're probably right."

Jason rejoined them then, happily munching on the hot dog he clenched in one hand and holding lemonade in the other.

"Do you want some, Mommy?" Jason asked, and offered her his hot dog.

"No thank you, Honey."

"Help!" a female voice suddenly screamed. "Somebody help! He stole my purse!"

Lois and Clark glanced up expectantly and saw a semi-hysterical woman gesturing at the fast disappearing form of a large man running through the crowd.

"I uh…I have to go to the men's room," Clark announced suddenly. "I'll be right back."

Without giving Lois a chance to respond, Clark quickly made his way to the nearest restroom several yards down the trail, and after a quick scan with his X-ray vision to ensure it was empty, headed inside to transform into Superman.

Meanwhile the clueless thief was running frantically through the crowded zoo, desperate to find a way out. Spotting a nearby fence that appeared to be the zoo boundary, he tucked the stolen purse into his jacket before scaling the iron fencing. On the other side, he found what at first glance was an empty exhibit. There was a small stream running through a grove of trees that lined the fence, and the grassy enclosure showed no signs of habitation. On the far side a few hundred yards away, he spotted another rod iron fence and decided to scale that as well to see if it would provide him with a way out. He started across the enclosure, convinced that security would not think to look for him in the abandoned exhibit. After about a hundred feet, however, some sixth sense kicked in and he slowly glanced over his shoulder to see a pair of very large tigers watching him from atop a cluster of artificial rocks.

"Nice kitties," he mumbled under his breath.

Knowing he would never make it across the rest of the enclosure before the cats caught him, the thief figured his only chance was to run back the way he'd come and attempt to get back over the fence or into a tree before he became big cat kitty chow. Saying a silent prayer, he bolted for the fence, and the tigers charged. Even if he had not all ready been fatigued from his dash through the zoo, the thief would have been no match for the speed of the predators, and he could see them getting closer as he continued his desperate dash for safety. He was still a good ten feet from the fence when the tigers reached striking distance and he closed his eyes as he braced himself for the attack. However, instead of the agony of a fatal cat bite, he felt himself suddenly lifted off the ground. He quickly shot an astonished glance skyward and discovered that Superman had gotten hold of his jacket collar and lifted him to safety.

"Good afternoon, sir," Superman greeted cheerily. "I'm afraid that zoo regulations don't permit you to feed he animals."

"Right,"' the thief muttered.

Superman flew back to where the victim was waiting with zoo security and the crowd grew larger as they watched him glide to earth. Gently setting the other man on his feet, Superman retrieved the stolen purse from the thief's jacket and returned it to the rightful owner as security took the thief away.

"I believe this belongs to you, Ma'am."

The woman clutched her purse to her chest as she gave Superman an adoring smile. "Oh, thank you Superman, thank you!"

Watching the exchange from a few feet away, Lois rolled her eyes before walking over to address Superman.

"Hello, Superman," she said simply.

He turned to face her and gave her a warm smile. "Hello, Lois."

"Hi, Superman!" Jason greeted.

"Hello, Jason. It's good to see you again."

"Can we go flying?"

Superman's smile widened at his son's request. "Maybe another time," he answered, and returned his attention to Lois. "I'll see you around, Lois."

He started to fly away, but Lois stopped him almost immediately. "Superman, wait, please."

He stopped in place and glanced her expectantly.

"Can we talk?" she requested. "Not here and now, obviously, but later. Maybe tonight?"

"Of course," Superman responded. "Should I meet you on the roof of the Daily Planet?"

"That would be best," Lois said. "Is six o'clock okay?"

"Six o'clock is fine, Lois. I'll see you then."

With a farewell wave to Jason, Superman flew out of sight, and a moment later Clark wandered over to rejoin Lois and Jason.

"So, did I miss anything?" he asked innocently.


	4. Chapter 4

**DAILY PLANET**

Shortly before six o'clock, Lois saved the story she was writing on her computer and grabbing her purse, made her way to the roof. Needing something to calm her nerves, she reached into her purse to pull out a cigarette and her lighter.

"You really should give up smoking, Lois," a familiar voice chided.

She started at the voice and glanced over to see Superman hovering by the roof's edge a few feet away. "You're early," she said curtly.

"And you're testy because I caught you trying to smoke," Superman countered.

Knowing he was right only irritated Lois more, and she released a frustrated sigh. Digging the entire pack out of her purse, she walked over to the edge of the roof and hurled the cigarettes and her lighter as hard as she could before returning her attention to the man beside her.

"There. Happy now?"

Superman peered over the edge. "Yes, but I don't think the gentleman who just got hit in the head with your cigarettes is very pleased," he replied, and at Lois' horrified look, added, "I'm kidding, Lois."

Lois smiled in spite of herself. "That wasn't funny."

"Then why are you smiling?"

She shook her head, inordinately pleased by his teasing. All of their encounters since his return had been full of anger or fear or both, and it was nice to be able to talk to him without the tension.

"So, what was it that you asked me here to talk about?" Superman prompted.

Lois took a deep breath. "Before I tell you that, I want to ask a favor," she said. "I need you to let me say what I have to say before you respond or ask any questions, because if I don't say this now I probably won't say it at all. And I need to. For my sake, and for yours. And for Jason's, too. And probably Richard's, to an extent..."

_She always rambles when she's nervous_, Superman observed affectionately. Out loud he said simply, "I promise not to interrupt until you're done."

Lois nodded, and began to pace. "I asked you here because I wanted to apologize to you, for treating you so poorly since you've been back and not giving you a real chance to explain why you left. Most of all, though, I owe you an apology for my article. Because it's now so obvious that I was wrong. When you left without even saying good-bye, it nearly destroyed me. After everything we shared, and everything I thought we meant to one another, you just disappeared. I was hurt, and angry, and scared. Scared that you had been killed, scared that I done something to drive you away, or scared that you simply didn't care for me as much as I cared for you."

"Lois, you know that's not true…" Superman started, but at her warning glance recalled his promise not to interrupt. "I'm sorry. Please go on."

"Well me being me, I buried myself even deeper in my work, and a few weeks later I met Richard. He was handsome and sweet and charming, and I was so emotionally raw that I grabbed onto to what he had to offer with both hands. Six weeks later I discovered I was pregnant. As far as I knew, you and I had never….well, I assumed that Richard was the father, and I took it as a sign that this was the direction my life was supposed to take. Jason came along about seven months later, but even though he was supposedly several weeks early and had a pair of beautiful blue eyes, I never suspected that he could be yours. So I moved in with Richard, and two years later he proposed. But even with my new life, there was still a part of me that was holding onto all of my unresolved feelings for you. So I decided to prove to myself and the world that I was over you. I don't even know what triggered it, but I found myself channeling all of that anger and resentment into the article. Next thing you know it's the talk of Metropolis and I'm receiving the Pulitzer Prize. Ironic that I finally get my Holy Grail and only had to crucify you to do it."

Lois paused then to catch her breath, and angrily wiped away a stray tear trickling down her cheek. After getting her emotions under control, she continued.

"Anyway, just when I thought I had finally reached a point where I could move past your memory, I'm on the plane covering the Genesis launch and all hell breaks loose. I was certain that we were all going to die, but out of the corner of my eye I see a familiar blue and red blur speed past my window. At first I thought I was hallucinating, but then I heard you land on the plane, and free the shuttle, and I knew you were real. At that moment, I knew that I wasn't over you, that I would never be over you. And that scared me more than dying on that plane."

Finished at last, Lois fell silent, the tears now flowing freely down her face. His heart aching to see her in so much pain, Superman slowly closed the distance between them and lifted his hands to gently cup her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm the one that should be apologizing to you," he said softly, his own eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I never should have left you without saying good-bye or explaining why I was leaving. But I knew that if I saw you that one last time, I never would have left. Because saying good-bye sometimes means you don't intend to see that person again, and in your case that wasn't something I could accept. I love you, Lois; I always have. And whatever happens, I always will."

The declaration earned him a fresh round of tears from Lois. "I've been waiting five years to hear you say that," she managed on a ragged breath. "Why did you leave?"

"Well to paraphrase an old cliché, it wasn't you, it was me," Superman assured her. "When I heard that those scientists at NASA thought they had discovered what remained of Krypton,

I wasn't planning on doing anything. But the more I thought about it, the more curious I became. Could part of my home world really have survived? Could any of the people there have survived? And how much of who I am is because of where I came from? The only way I was going to get the answers was to go there myself."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Lois asked.

"There was nothing there but space dust and old ghosts," Superman responded. "So I said a final farewell to my past and returned to Earth to face my future."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be; I'm not. Someone close to me once said that knowing where I came from isn't as important as accepting and embracing where I am now. Now I know what that means."

Something about Superman's remark sounded familiar, but Lois was uncertain as to why. _I've heard that somewhere before_, she mused.

"I'd like to ask you a question, if I may," Superman requested.

"Of course."

"How and when did you realize that Jason was my son?"

Lois smiled. "I was wondering when you would bring that up," she said, and explained what had happened on Luthor's yacht.

Superman's eyes widened in surprise. "He threw the piano across the room?" he echoed worriedly. "Is he all right?"

"So far he's fine," Lois assured him. "I don't think he really understands what he did, but I do, and frankly it scares me a little bit. That's one of the reasons why I decided to tell you. You're the only person I know who can help me to help him deal with his abilities as he gets older."

"I'll do whatever I can to help you, Lois. I wasn't much older than Jason the first time my father told me that 'with great power comes great responsibility'. He also taught me the value of Human life, and how important it was that I respect that no matter how I may feel about someone individually. It's important that all of us – you, Richard and me – make certain that Jason learns and understands these things as well."

"So…now that we've established that Jason is yours, I'd like to know how it happened. Obviously at some point you and I were…involved…but I want to know why I don't remember."

_The moment of truth arrives_, Superman mused, knowing that with the revelation he had fathered Jason, he would have to come clean with Lois about the conception and his other life.

_Might as well kill two birds with one stone._

Once again closing the distance between them, Superman slowly pulled her into his embrace. "Close your eyes, Lois, and think of Niagara Falls," he instructed softly.

"Niagara Fal…"

Her confused reply was aborted when he pressed his lips to hers, and she felt five years of fear and fury and heartache slowly melt away. Inexplicably, however, she suddenly felt a mild headache coming on, and had the oddest sensation of some sort of distant memory returning. As their kiss lingered, the metaphorical fog around her brain began to dissipate, and as Superman at last ended the kiss, she glanced up at him in silent wonder.

"Clark…"

"Yes."

"I remember…" Lois stammered. "We were on assignment at Niagara Falls, and I jumped in the river because I thought Clark was…you were...Superman. Than later in the room you were walking over to hand me my hairbrush when you tripped and your glasses fell into the fire. When you pulled them out of the flames without even a blister on your hand to show for it, you were forced to tell me the truth."

"And that's when you told me that you were in love with me," Clark added.

Lois appeared not to have heard him. "You took me to your Fortress of Solitude up in the Arctic, and sacrificed your powers for me. That was the night we created Jason."

"Yes. It was the most incredible night of my life."

Images flashed through her mind then – of the two them laughing and loving, full of peace and joy. It had been a magical night, and had resulted in a very special little boy. Their son.

"It all seems so clear to me now. We were on our way home the next day and after you got into a fight with that jerk in the diner, we saw the news report about the Kryptonian criminals who were destroying whoever and whatever crossed their paths while trying to hunt you down. That's when you were forced to reclaim your powers so you could eliminate them. Afterwards I was such an emotional wreck that you had to erase my memory of our time together."

"Other than leaving you five years ago, it was the hardest thing I've ever done," Clark admitted. "I loved you so much, and now that you knew my secret, I thought we might have a chance to be together. But the burden was too much for you, and I felt the only way to help you was to literally make you forget about us."

"I suppose at the time you had no choice."

"Are you angry?"

Lois managed a small smile. "Yes I'm angry," she allowed, "and hurt. But more than anything I'm embarrassed."

"What for?"

"For letting a pair of glasses and a shy demeanor blind me to what was literally staring me in the face," Lois clarified. "Obviously you're a better actor than I am a journalist. But now that the secret is out, so many things make sense."

"What kind of things?" Clark questioned curiously.

"Why Clark disappears every time you show up…why certain things you would say or do as Clark made me think of Superman….Jason's affinity for Clark and Superman." She chuckled then as another memory came back to her, and her smile widened as she met his gaze. "Now I know why Jordan was so pissed off about my article."

Clark smiled back. "I overheard her berating you during your interview at the hospital," he revealed. "If I had waited much longer to make my presence known, the two of you would probably have started throwing punches."

"At the time I wasn't very appreciative of her attitude, but now that I understand it, I respect her for defending you. She loves you very much."

"As I do her."

"I got that impression this morning when you exploded at Jordan after we discovered her in Bruce Wayne's hotel suite," Lois quipped. "That would make quite the headline: 'Gotham's Playboy Billionaire Seduces Superman's Sister'."

"I'm glad you find it so amusing, but despite Bruce's and Jordan's attempts to assure me otherwise, I can't imagine this won't end badly."

Lois' smile faded and she placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I know you're worried for your sister, Clark, but not even Superman can save her from a broken heart if it comes to that."

"I know," he relented. "As long as we're on the subject, what's going on with you and Richard?"

She sighed. "Well it's like I told Clark…you…at the zoo today. Richard has always been jealous of you. He knows we were close before you left, and I think deep down a part of him suspected that perhaps Jason was your son. When you came back into our lives last week, all of his insecurities began to resurface, and after we rescued you from Luthor, they boiled over."

"Have you told him what happened with Jason on Luthor's yacht?"

"Not yet, but I think I have to, especially now. He has the right to know."

"Richard is as much Jason's father as I am," Clark said. "I don't want to disrupt anyone's life by trying to change that."

"Richard deserves more than to live a life based on lies, with a woman who is in love with another man," Lois responded sadly. "I owe him that."

"Fair enough. Would you like me to be there when you talk with him?"

"Thank you for the offer, but that's something I have to do on my own. Although I do think you both should be there when I try to explain all of this to Jason."

"Of course."

Lois laughed suddenly, and the sound brought a smile to Clark's face. "Care to share the joke?" he prompted.

"I was just thinking, that this was probably the most amazing interview I will ever get in my life and it will never go on record," Lois told him. "How's that for irony?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Lois," Clark replied. "I'm sure somewhere out there is a story with 'Pulitzer Prize #2' and your name written all over it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Lois said dryly, and glanced at her watch. "Well, I'd better get going. Richard should be home soon and I have someone else to see before I talk to him."

"Anyone I know?"

"Yes, actually. Your sister."

"Jordan?"

"Unless you have another sister I don't know about, yes Jordan. There are some things I need to say to her now that I know who you are."

"Hopefully a heartfelt suggestion to stay away from Bruce Wayne will be among them," Clark said dryly.

"I'm afraid that's out of my jurisdiction," Lois responded. "If I can, I'll call you after I talk with Richard."

Clark nodded. "It would be in poor taste if I wished you good luck, so I'll just say that I hope it goes as well as it can given the circumstances."

"Thanks."

They exchanged a small smile, then Lois started for the door, but suddenly stopped and turned back around to face Clark.

"I love you," she said simply. "I don't think I told you that."

"You just did," came the quiet reply. "I love you too, Lois."

They exchanged another loving smile, then Lois headed back inside as Superman flew away.

**METROPOLIS HYATT**

Jordan was putting on her earrings in preparation for her date with Bruce when her cell phone rang, and she crossed the room to retrieve it from her purse.

"Jordan Kent."

"Jordan, it's Bruce."

"Hi, Handsome. Are you downstairs?"

"Unfortunately not. My meeting ran a little late so I went directly to the restaurant to secure our reservation. My driver's name is Alfred and he'll meet you in the lobby to bring you here."

"That's fine. How will I know who he is?"

"He knows who you are," Bruce responded. "I gave him a description."

"Hopefully not a very detailed one," Jordan countered wryly.

"Very funny, Jordan. I'll see you shortly."

Jordan turned off her phone and grabbing her purse, started for the door, but when she opened it to leave Lois was in the hallway, her hand raised in an aborted knock.

"Lois…"

"Hi, Jordan," Lois greeted, and let out a low whistle at the other woman's appearance. "Wow, you look beautiful. Another date with Bruce, I assume?"

"I'll take the Fifth on that," Jordan answered. "What can I do for you?"

"If you can spare a few minutes, I'd like to talk with you. I promise it won't take long."

"Sure. Come on in."

Jordan stepped aside to allow Lois entry, then followed her into the main room. "I'm assuming you're not here to thank me for your tour at the zoo today," she quipped.

Lois smiled. "No, but thank you anyway. Jason had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad. Clark speaks very highly of him."

"I should hope so considering Jason's his son," Lois responded casually.

Surprise flickered across Jordan's elegant features. "So the cat's out of the bag," she replied after a moment. "When did he tell you?"

"We met on the roof at the Daily Planet a little while ago," Lois explained. "When Superman showed up at the zoo today, I asked him to meet me later so we could talk. I started by apologizing for how I've been treating him, and for the article, and everything just started pouring out. Finally he revealed who he is and how Jason was conceived."

"I'm glad you finally know the truth," Jordan said. "He loves you, and whatever happens from this point forward, I think he can deal with it knowing he no longer has to lie about what's in his heart."

"As odd as it may seem, I also wanted to thank you for putting me in my place at the hospital yesterday. Believe it or not, what you said - combined with my issues with Richard - made me finally realize that I have been lying to myself and everyone around me about my feelings for Sup…for Clark."

Jordan smiled. "Old habits?" she prompted.

"It's just seems a little surreal to know that Clark and Superman are the same person," Lois allowed.

"Believe it or not you will actually get used to it. Once the shock wears off and you two resolve your other issues, you'll train yourself how to keep them separate, at least publicly."

"How do you do it?" Lois asked. "I've only known for about twenty minutes and I'm all ready worried that it's going to slip out."

"It's actually very simple," Jordan told her. "When Clark is at work or with his family and friends, he's just Clark. But when something happens to threaten the public, or when a specific person or persons is in trouble, he transforms into Superman. Clark is who he is; Superman is just what he does."

Lois considered that for a moment. "When you put it that way, it's sort of like being involved with a policeman or a firefighter," she theorized. "Off-duty they're just ordinary people. But when they're needed, they put on their uniforms and go to work."

"Exactly. However, I don't think firemen or police officers have to invent the crazy excuses that Clark does when duty calls.'"

Lois laughed at that. "Tell me about it," she said. "Today at the zoo he said he had to use the restroom so he could go after the mugger."

"My personal favorite is he had to leave because he forgot to feed his cat," Jordan returned.

Lois frowned. "Clark doesn't have a cat."

"Clark doesn't even have an apartment," Jordan replied. "I'll have to do something about that before I leave Metropolis."

"Well I need to get home to talk with Richard, and you need to meet your date," Lois said. "Thank you for talking to me, Jordan, and for your honesty. I'm glad Clark has you in his life."

"Likewise, Lois. Come on; we can share the elevator ride to the lobby."

The women left the hotel room and made their way down to the main floor, then Jordan bid Lois farewell as she began scanning the lobby for Bruce's driver.

"Doctor Kent?" an accented voice inquired.

Jordan turned to see an older gentleman in a dark suit standing a couple of feet away. "Yes I am," she confirmed. "You must be Alfred."

"Guilty as charged," Alfred replied. "And may I say that Mister Wayne's description fails to do you justice."

Jordan's face contorted into a worried frown. "What did he tell you?" she asked.

"He instructed me that when I entered the lobby, I should look for the most beautiful woman in the room," Alfred told her. "However, even a blind man could see that you are the most beautiful woman in this city as well."

Jordan blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Alfred," she responded with a smile. "I'll make certain to tell Mister Wayne to be more accurate with his instructions in the future."

"That would be most appreciated. Shall we go?"

"Lead the way."

They started for the car as Alfred said, "I understand that you study endangered species."

"Yes. I specialize in large predators."

'Well that would certainly explain your interest in Master Bruce," Alfred deadpanned, earning him a hearty laugh from Jordan.

Arriving at home after parting company with Jordan at the hotel, Lois parked her car and made her way inside the house. Wandering into the living room, she found Richard by himself, seated on the couch editing an article as he sipped at a glass of wine.

"Hi," she greeted.

Richard glanced up at the sound of her voice. "Hi," he echoed.

"Where's Jason?" Lois inquired.

"He's upstairs sleeping," Richard said. "I think something he ate at the zoo made him sick to his stomach, so I gave him some crackers and some ginger ale and put him to bed."

_He's such a good father,_ Lois thought sadly. _That's going to make this so much harder_.

"Would you like me to get you a glass of wine?" Richard offered.

"No, thank you," Lois declined, and set her coat and her purse in a nearby chair. "If you can put aside whatever you're working on, I'd like to finish that conversation we started this morning."

"All right," Richard agreed, and gathering his papers together, stashed them into the briefcase beside him before returning his attention to Lois. "Why don't you start?"

Lois settled in the loveseat across from him and forced herself to meet his gaze. "You were right when you told me that I was in denial about my feelings for Superman," she confessed. "For so long I just let the anger and the bitterness overwhelm whatever else I felt for him. I convinced myself that I was happy with my life as it was and that Superman was nothing more than a painful memory. But after all of the things that have happened in the past several days, and after the conversation I had with him earlier tonight, I realized that I couldn't deny the truth."

"What truth is that, Lois?" Richard asked gently.

"I'm in love with him," she admitted at last, a tear rolling down her cheek. "And he is Jason's biological father."

Richard closed his eyes at the revelation, fighting off the pain in his heart at having his fears and suspicions confirmed. "Well I can't say that I'm surprised," he said wearily. "I think a part of me always knew; I just hoped that I could love you enough for both of us."

"I'm sorry," Lois said quietly.

"So am I. Sorry that you don't love me the way I love you, sorry that the precious little boy upstairs is not mine biologically. And I'm sorry I couldn't be everything you wanted me to be."

"I do love you, Richard," Lois replied. "And I still want you to be a part of Jason's life."

"I want that, too."

"There is one other thing that you should know," Lois continued. "But I need you to promise me that what I am about to tell you will never leave this room. If you love me like you say you do – if you love Jason the way I know you do – I want your word that this secret stays between us."

"All right. I promise; your secret is safe with me."

"Do you remember that conversation we were having about Superman the night before Luthor took Jason and me hostage?"

Richard nodded. "Sure. I even remember we were making a joke about the possibility of Clark being Superman."

"Well it turns out the joke is on us," Lois revealed, "Because he is."

"Excuse me?"

"That's one of the many revelations that came out of my conversation with him tonight," Lois said.

"You're honestly telling me that shy, goofy, amiable Clark Kent is _Superman_?" Richard asked incredulously. "Wow."

"It does kind of boggle the mind," Lois allowed.

"During this conversation of yours, did he happen to explain how the two of you came to have a son when you have no memory of ever being intimate with him?"

Lois nodded. "It happened a few weeks before he disappeared," she said, and slowly explained the events that took place during and after the trip to Niagara Falls.

"So he just erased your memory and that was the end of it?" Richard prompted when she was done.

"It probably would have been, if I hadn't gotten pregnant. But without my memories of our night together, I honestly didn't know that Clark was the baby's father."

"Then why dredge all of that up now? Why didn't he just let you go on thinking that you two had never been together?"

"Two reasons I suppose," Lois answered. "The first would be that I told Clark about Jason when he was fighting for his life in the hospital. I thought that if he knew he had a son, it would give him something to live for."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Jason's paternity? When we were on the ship, one of Luthor's goons came after me when he caught me sending the fax to the office. Jason got so upset he hurled the piano he had been playing across the room and crushed the guy."

Richard's eyes widened in surprise. "He hurled a piano at the guy? How did Jason react to it?"

"As far as I can tell he doesn't completely understand what he did, but at some point he's going to have to deal with his heritage and I'll need Clark's help with that. That was another reason I made the choice to tell him about Jason."

"You said there were two reasons why all of these secrets are coming out now," Richard remembered suddenly. "What's the second?"

'Actually it's a 'who', not a 'what,' Lois clarified. "Jordan Kent."

"Clark's sister? What does she have to do with all of this?"

"When I was interviewing her at the hospital yesterday, she made a comment that my article about 'Why the World Doesn't Need Superman' read like it was written by woman scorned," Lois explained. "At the time I thought that she was giving me grief because she had a crush on Superman or something to that effect. But after I thought about it for a while, I realized she was right. If Clark had said good-bye before he left, or if I had been as 'over him' as I wanted everyone to believe, I never would have written such a hurtful article."

"So she took you to task for bashing her brother," Richard said thoughtfully. "Well I suppose even Superman needs someone to defend his honor on occasion."

"I suppose so."

"You seem to be handling all of this fairly well," Richard remarked.

"I could say the same about you," Lois returned. "Frankly I'm surprised you haven't tried to hurl a piano at me."

"I can't deny that I'm angry, Lois, and that actually hearing you admit to all of this doesn't hurt. But lashing out at you – or Clark for that matter – won't change what is. The important thing now is for all of us to determine the best way to explain it to Jason."

"After we've all had a few days to digest all of this and he's feeling better, we can tell him together."

Richard nodded, and Lois got to her feet. "I think I'm going to check on Jason and then turn in myself," she said.

"I'll move my things into the guest bedroom until we resolve our living arrangements," Richard replied.

Not knowing what to say, Lois said nothing, and silently headed upstairs. Once she was gone, Richard picked up his wine glass and took a sip, then stared at it for a moment before hurling it against the far wall.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, Clark arrived at the Daily Planet, apprehensive about what the day would bring. He had done a brief flyby of Richard's house during the night, and the discovery that Richard was sleeping in the guest bedroom partially answered his questions about how he had responded to Lois' news. Lois herself had fallen into a deep sleep shortly after seeing Jason, and Clark had hovered for a few minutes to watch her before leaving to intervene in a liquor store robbery on the far side of the city.

While he knew the necessity of enlightening Richard about his dual identity for Jason's sake, Clark still harbored some anxiety about the other man's ability to keep and cope with the secret.

_If Richard decides to reveal my identity out of spite or revenge, this could get very ugly, very fast,_ he mused. _I hope he's the man Lois thinks he is and he'll keep it under wraps._

The elevator arrived then, and Clark flashed his exiting colleagues a friendly smile before stepping inside. The car stopped at the 10th floor, and the doors opened to admit Richard. He stopped in his tracks for a moment at the sight of his nemesis, and a flash of anger passed across his face. It lasted only the briefest of seconds, however, and Richard's posture was relaxed as he stepped into the elevator next to Clark.

"Clark," he greeted simply.

"Richard," Clark returned casually.

They rode to the top floor in strained silence, but just before the elevator reached their destination, Richard suddenly reached over to flip the off switch and shifted to face Clark.

"If you were anyone else I would be fighting you with everything I've got to hang onto Lois and Jason," he said. "And if I were anyone else, I'd be planning an extra large headline for the front page entitled 'Superman's Day Job as Mild Mannered Reporter Clark Kent'. But I made Lois a promise that I would keep your secret, for her sake and for Jason's, and I will. I love them enough to want their happiness at the cost of my own. So don't drop the ball this time, Clark. Don't break Lois' heart a second time."

"I won't," Clark promised.

Richard stared at him a moment, taking measure of what he saw in his expression before continuing. "The three of us have to work together, and I'm not going to vanish from Jason's life simply because you're going to claim him as your son. So for all of our sakes, I think it would be best for you and I to call a truce."

"I completely agree," Clark responded. "I don't dislike you, Richard; just the opposite. I've seen you with Lois, and Jason, and for them to care for you as they do, you must be what my mother refers to as 'quality people'. I'm glad that you were able to be here for them when I wasn't, and frankly under different circumstances I think you and I could have been friends."

"That's not entirely out of the realm of possibility," Richard conceded, and suddenly gave Clark a small smile. "So you really are Superman."

"In my spare time," Clark responded. "I do have a day job."

The brief banter broke the tension, and Richard reluctantly extended his hand. "Take care of them, Clark."

"I will," Clark said simply, and they exchanged a handshake before Richard turned the elevator back on and they reached their floor. Stepping out, both men spotted Lois at her desk, just as she glanced over to see them exit the elevator together. Her dark eyes widened in alarm at the sight, and Richard gave Clark an amused glance.

"Lois looks a little nervous, doesn't she?" he asked innocently.

"Must be the nicotine withdrawal," Clark answered.

The men shared a chuckle before Richard made his way to his office and Clark crossed the room to greet Lois.

"Hi," he said simply, quelling the urge to kiss the concerned expression off her delicate face.

Lois gestured at Richard. "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all. How are you?"

She managed a small smile. "I feel like I've been run over by a freight train, but I think that's a good thing. Now that everything is out in the open, I feel about 50 pounds lighter."

Jimmy Olsen joined them then, clutching a magazine and wearing a reserved expression on his usually smiling face. "Good morning Miss Lane, Mister Kent," he greeted formally.

"What's the matter, Jimmy?" Clark asked. "You look a little upset."

"Not as upset as you're going to be when I show you this morning's edition of Eye On Metropolis," Jimmy responded, referring to the paper's notorious tabloid column.

He handed the magazine to Lois, and Clark stepped behind her to read it over her shoulder as Jimmy beat a hasty retreat. Accompanied by an article entitled "PEACE Biologist Researches New York State's Most Eligible Bachelors", there were two pictures of Jordan: one of her in Superman's arms taken the day of the explosion and the other an evening shot from last night's date with Bruce.

"I hope Jordan hasn't seen this," Clark said. "She's liable to track down the idiot who wrote this and break some of his ribs."

Right on cue, the elevator doors opened and a clearly furious Jordan came storming into the press room, followed closely by an obviously amused Bruce Wayne. The arrival of the stunningly beautiful blonde and handsome Gotham billionaire caused more than a few heads to turn, but the couple was oblivious to the attention as they approached Lois and Clark.

"Good morning, Lois," Jordan greeted curtly.

"Good morning," Lois echoed.

"Have you seen this garbage?" Jordan demanded of Clark, waving a copy of that day's newspaper in the air. "What pile of cow manure did they dig through to come up with this?"

"Jordan, you really need to calm down," Bruce said patiently.

"I'll calm down when the Neanderthal who wrote this trash writes a formal retraction and an apology right before his sorry behind gets tossed onto the street!" Jordan snapped.

Clark gave his sister an exasperated glance. "Are you done with your temper tantrum or would like to create en even bigger scene?" he asked dryly.

Jordan glanced around and at last noticed the room full of curious reporters looking in their direction, which only served to infuriate her more. "Why don't you all take another picture?" she shouted to the room. "It will last longer."

Perry came out of his office then, wondering what all the fuss was about. "What is all of the shouting about?" he asked of no one in particular, then spotted the small group gathered in the center of the room. "Kent, what have you done now?"

Clark opened his mouth to respond but Perry waived a hand to silence him.

"Never mind. I want you and your friends in my office, now. Lois, I want that article on the transit workers strike on my desk by noon."

"Will do, Chief," Lois replied.

"And don't call me Chief!"

Jordan, Bruce and Clark headed into Perry's office as Richard walked over to stand beside Lois.

"So that's Clark's sister," he said.

"That's Jordan."

"Quite the firebrand, isn't she?"

"If her relationship with Bruce Wayne goes the distance, I imagine he'll be in for quite the ride," Lois remarked.

"How's Jason feeling this morning?" Richard asked. "I didn't want to wake him before I left."

"He's much better," Lois told him. "I dropped him off at Freddy Norbett's house so they could have a swim date."

Richard nodded. "Look, I was thinking about it on my drive to work this morning, and I really think you should keep the house," he said. "It's too big for just one person, and I'm gone most of the time on assignment anyway."

"Richard…that is incredibly generous of you but I can't take your home away from you," Lois replied.

"I bought it for you and Jason, Lois, and I'd just have to sell it anyway if you don't accept it. I'd be happier knowing that it could still serve as a sanctuary for the two of you….and Clark," Richard added reluctantly. "Think of it as a peace offering."

Lois felt her eyes well with tears, and found her voice long enough to say a simple "Thank you."

'You're welcome. Well, I've got to finish my editorial and you need to finish your article for Perry. Let me know if you need me to pick up Jason later."

"I will."

They exchanged a small smile before Richard returned to his office. Lois watched him go, feeling a pang of regret at his loss.

_I wish we could have found a way to resolve this without hurting him._

Stifling a sigh, Lois shifted her attention to the meeting in progress in Perry's office, glancing curiously through the windows as the group conversed.

_What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall in there_, she mused.

Inside Perry's office, Clark quickly made the introductions.

"Mr. White, this is my sister, Dr. Jordan Kent, and my friend, Bruce Wayne. Jordan, Bruce, my boss, Perry White."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. White," Bruce said as they exchanged a handshake. "You run a good paper here."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne," Perry responded, and turned his attention to Jordan. "So you're Clark's mysterious sister. You have quite the temper, young lady. Why don't you tell me what has your knickers in such a twist?"

Jordan handed him the copy of Eye she had been waving in front of Clark. "I took offense at the implication of this article published by your newspaper," she said as Perry scanned it. "However, I do apologize for creating a scene in the middle of your newsroom. If my mother were here, she would send me to my room without dessert."

"Actually she would probably make you forfeit an entire meal," Clark interjected, earning him a scowl from his sister.

"I wasn't asking you for certification," she said tightly

"Well that's what she did when you were twelve and you called Bobby Fox a toad eating cow tipper in front of your entire 7th grade class."

Bruce smothered a laugh as Jordan shot her brother a glare that would melt ice.

"Thanks for sharing that, Clark."

"May we please focus on the business at hand and skip the stroll down memory lane?" Perry asked curtly.

"Sorry," Jordan and Clark responded in unison.

Perry stifled an exasperated sigh. _If this is any indication of what they were like growing up, I'm personally going to nominate their mother for a Medal of Valor_, he thought tiredly. Aloud he said, "With all due respect, Dr. Kent, I'm not sure what it is you want from me. Mr. Wayne is a public figure, as is Superman. Unfortunately that makes them fair game for this kind of fodder."

"That's all well and good Mr. White, but I am also a public figure of sorts due to my position with the PEACE Corporation. I guarantee you that some of our more generous donors will not take kindly to what they perceive as inappropriate public behavior by a member of the corporation's Board of Directors."

"Well I'm open to suggestions as to how you would like this resolved."

"Perhaps a public apology with a partial retraction would serve to mollify everyone involved," Bruce suggested. "Explain that the photograph of Superman carrying Dr. Kent was taken after he rescued her at the Convention Center. As for the picture of Jordan and myself, simply say that I'm an old friend of her family's and we were enjoying what we believed to be a private dinner while we are both in Metropolis on business."

"Oh, you _are_ good," Jordan replied.

"You would know," Clark mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that," Jordan warned him.

Now Perry did sigh. "If I didn't know that Superman would catch me, I would throw myself from the rooftop," he muttered.

"Sorry," Jordan and Clark said again simultaneously.

"Dr. Kent, if Mr. Wayne's suggestion meets with your approval, than I will personally ensure that tomorrow's issue contains the apology and the retraction," Perry told her.

"I would be most appreciative of that, Mr. White," Jordan responded sincerely. "Thank you. And please accept my apologies for disrupting your staff and driving you to the brink of suicide."

"Apology accepted, Dr. Kent," Perry demurred. "By the way, is there any truth to the rumor that the C.I.T.E.S. convention is being cancelled?"

"Technically it's being postponed. I met with my boss, a trio of C.I.T.E.S. delegates and the federal agents handling the investigation and it was decided that the convention should be cancelled for the time being to avoid being targeted again. Once the authorities have determined that C.I.T.E.S. can reconvene safely, they'll decide on the dates and change of venue."

"Do they have any idea yet who may have been responsible for the bombing?" Clark inquired.

"Well they've ruled out Al-Qaeda simply because the FBI feels it was too small scale of an attack to be their handiwork," Jordan answered. "It's my understanding that they are currently focusing on animal rights groups and eco-terrorists."

"That makes no sense," Bruce replied. "Aren't all of you on the same side?"

"More or less, but given recent rumblings that C.I.T.E.S. may relax sanctions on the domestic trade of items derived from exotic animal material – such as elephant ivory and big cat fur – they've fallen out of favor with many of the organizations they claim to represent."

"So has anybody gone on record as saying that the C.I.T.E.S. delegation was the target and not the other parties present at the Convention Center that day?" Perry prompted.

"I just did, Mister White," Jordan responded.

The remark earned her a small smile from Perry. "Touché' Dr. Kent," and glanced at Clark. "Clark, she's your sister, so you can have the story. Go write up something official looking and the two of you can fine tune it before you bring it to me."

"Uh, ok...sure," Clark stammered.

Brother and sister excused themselves and made their way to Clark's desk. Once they were gone, Perry glanced at Bruce. "Well, Mr. Wayne, I hope you know what you're getting into," he remarked. "Jordan Kent seems to be as short tempered as she is beautiful."

Bruce chuckled. "I have no doubt that she will keep me on my toes 24/7," he conceded.

"I understand from my friends at the Gotham Herald that Wayne Enterprises took over the paper last month."

"Looking for a change of scenery, Mr. White?"

"I don't think so," Perry declined. "I have enough trouble here in Metropolis with Superman. That Batman fellow you have over in Gotham would create a whole new world of headaches."

Bruce smiled but said nothing.

Later that day, Lois and Clark had completed their respective stories for tomorrow's paper and were now enjoying a late lunch at a small deli down the street from the Planet. After ordering their meal and receiving their drinks, Clark brought up the last remaining issue from the revelation of his dual identity.

"Have you come up with any ideas about how you want to tell Jason about me, and us?" he asked.

Lois shook her head. "Not really," she answered. "It's kind of hard to explain to a five year old that the man he thinks is his father isn't, and his real father leads a secret life as Superman."

"Well for starters I think we need to change the terminology of 'real father' when referring to me," Clark replied. "Richard is as much Jason's 'real father' as I am; I just have the advantage of biology."

One delicate eyebrow quirked upward. "Why do I get the feeling that we're not just talking about you and Jason here?" she prompted.

"Jordan and I went through this quite a bit while we were growing up," Clark allowed. "The first time one of the kids at school said that Jonathan Kent wasn't our 'real father', Jordan came home in hysterics. Naturally she cajoled me into defending the family honor, so I wound up giving the kid a black eye. My parents grounded me for a week."

"I'm sure, however, that they were secretly pleased by your heroism," Lois teased.

"I don't know about that, but Jordan felt so bad for me that she smuggled me in two pieces of apple pie after our parents were asleep."

Lois smiled. "I envy you those kinds of memories," she replied. "Lucy and I love one another, but for whatever reason we never developed that deep bond that most sisters – or siblings – seem to have."

"Well you're welcome to share Jordan," Clark offered innocently.

Lois snorted. "Right…you can barely handle her yourself and you're…well, you're you."

Now it was Clark's turn to smile. "She'll grow on you," he assured her, then returned to the original subject under discussion. "If Richard's available, I think we should talk to Jason tomorrow. You'll have him at the office anyway because of his school holiday, so the timing would work."

"That's a good idea. I'll talk to Richard when we get back to the office."

Clark nodded as a sudden thought popped into his head. "You know, it occurs to me that this is the first 'normal' conversation you and I have ever had," he told her.

"We talk all the time, Clark."

"No, you would talk, and I would listen, usually with my heart in my throat because you were ranting or raving about Superman."

Lois flashed him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry…I've been really awful, haven't I?"

"Yes," Clark confirmed, "but I'll forgive you if you tell me that you love me."

"I love you, Clark."

"I love you, too, Lois."

Their food arrived then, and the couple began to eat in companionable silence. They had only taken a few bites, however, when Clark's head suddenly shot up, and he froze for a moment as he listened to something only he could hear.

"Trouble?" Lois prompted.

"Silent alarm at Metropolis Savings & Trust," Clark answered. "I have to go."

"Forgot to feed the cat again?"

Clark gave her a knowing look. "My sister has a big mouth," he replied. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Be careful."

"I promise."

Leaning over the table to give her a quick kiss, Clark shoved a final bite of his sandwich into his mouth before bolting out of the restaurant.

That evening, Richard, Lois and Clark had gathered at the house to inform Jason about the recent developments between the three adults. Upon her return to the office after lunch, Lois had told Richard of Clark's suggestion about the situation, but he had just accepted an assignment on the West Coast and would be leaving on a late night flight for a ten-day trip. So, by mutual agreement the trio had decided that Jason would have to be told tonight.

Not unexpectedly, the revelation had confused and frightened him, but after several hugs and kisses and reassurances from the adults, Jason had accepted the news at face value. He had peppered them with the usual questions – Would Richard still be a part of his life? Who was going to live where? – and finally arrived at the most important, at least for him.

"So if Daddy is my first daddy, and Mister Clark is my second daddy, what do I call him?"

The adults exchanged a confused look.

"I hadn't thought of that yet," Lois said.

"Somehow I don't think Daddy #1 and Daddy #2 is going to work," Richard added dryly.

"I think I have a solution," Clark replied, and shifted his attention to his son. "Jason, when I was your age, I used to call my dad Pop, so maybe you could call me Poppy, and Daddy will still be Daddy."

Jason thought about that for a minute before nodding his small head in approval. "Okay, Poppy," he agreed. "Can we go flying now?"

The innocent question earned him a laugh from all of his parents, and they all released sighs of relief as Clark responded.

"Not tonight, buddy, but very soon, I promise."

The conversation was interrupted by the ring of Lois' cell phone, and rising to her feet, she crossed the room to fetch her phone from her purse.

"Lois Lane."

"Lois, it's Bruce Wayne. By any chance is Clark with you?"

"Yes, actually, he's right here. I'll put him on."

Lois glanced at Clark. "It's Bruce Wayne for you, and he sounds upset."

Clark quickly crossed the room and took the phone from Lois.

"Bruce?"

"Clark, I'm glad I found you. I tried to call you on your cell but I couldn't get through."

"The battery died this afternoon and I haven't had a chance to replace it yet," Clark explained. "What's going on?"

"There was another attack by the eco-terrorists and Jordan's been hurt," Bruce told him. "I'm here at Metropolis General and she's in surgery."

"I'm on my way."

Clark ended the call and returned Lois' phone. "Jordan's in surgery at Metropolis Hospital," he announced.

"What happened?" Richard asked.

"All Bruce told me was that there was another attack by the eco-terrorists," Clark answered and started for the back door. "I have to go."

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Lois said to his retreating back.

"I want to go for a drive," Jason chimed in.

"You might as well take him with you," Richard said. "I'll be leaving shortly for the airport so I can't watch him."

"Okay," Lois said, and looked to Jason. "Let's go, honey."

"I hope everything's all right with Clark's sister," Richard replied.

"Thanks, Richard. I'll leave word on your voice mail once we know her condition."

Taking Jason's hand in hers, Lois grabbed her purse and headed for her car.

**METROPOLIS HOSPITAL**

By the time Clark reached the hospital and changed clothes, Jordan was out of surgery and sequestered in a private room. A uniformed guard stood watch outside her door, and stepped in front of him to block entry as he approached.

"Excuse me sir, but I'll need some ID before I can allow you to see the patient," he said.

Clark quickly reached into his coat and withdrew his press badge, which the guard glanced at before motioning him inside. Clark found Bruce seated in a chair at Jordan's side watching over her sleeping form and holding her right hand in his, carefully avoiding the IV leading into her arm. Her left arm was encased in a fresh plaster cast that extended from her elbow to her wrist and encased her hand. A few minor scrapes adorned her face, and Clark kept his voice low to avoid waking her as he addressed Bruce.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Car bomb," Bruce answered. "After we left your office this morning, she got a call from her boss asking her to head over to the zoo and advise them on the new pair of tigers that was brought in a few days ago."

"The ones that tried to eat the mugger yesterday?" Clark prompted.

Bruce managed a faint smile. "The very same," he said. "Apparently the female is pregnant and they wanted Jordan's advice on how and what to feed her. I couldn't loan her my driver because I needed him to ferry me around to a bunch of meetings all day. So Jordan rented a car and spent the day at the zoo helping them with the tigers and the other big cats. She called me at the car rental agency when she was through and asked if I could pick her up, and the next thing I know I hear the explosion over the phone line. By the time I got there she was all ready on her way to the hospital. I couldn't get through to you on your cell phone, and since there was nothing you could have done anyway, I decided to just get here as fast I could and call from the hospital."

"How badly was she hurt?"

"Some basic scrapes and bruises along with a minor concussion, and she apparently landed on her left arm when the concussion wave from the blast knocked her off her feet. Both the radius and the ulna were broken clean through, resulting in a compound fracture."

Clark sighed. "I suppose we should be grateful it wasn't worse," he allowed, "but I can't say I'm happy that these bomb happy zealots are now targeting my sister."

Bruce gestured at the door. "Metropolis PD posted a guard just to make sure nobody shows up here to take another shot at her, but the detective on the case has 'strongly suggested that she find a temporary refuge outside the city to avoid further harm to herself or the citizens of Metropolis'."

"What – like a safe house? Jordan will never go for that."

"Maybe that depends on the safe house in question."

Clark met his friend's gaze. "You want to take her to Gotham," he surmised. "To Wayne Manor."

"Yes. It would certainly be safer than anywhere the police stash her."

Any response from Clark was prevented by Jordan, who chose that moment to awaken, and she blinked a few times before focusing her sleepy gaze on Bruce.

"Hi, Handsome," she greeted wearily, her voice raspy from the anesthesia.

"Hi yourself," Bruce returned softly. "How are you feeling'?"

"Like I've been trampled by a herd of elephants," Jordan responded. "Everything hurts."

"I imagine it does."

"I'm scared, Bruce," Jordan confessed. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"No one else will," Bruce declared. "You have my word on that. We're going to catch these guys, Jordan, and when we do I promise they're going to pay for trying to kill you."

Jordan's smiled widened. "My hero," she replied lightly. "I'm glad you're here."

He smiled back. "So am I. You scared the hell out of me, though. Keep this up and my hair's going to turn gray."

"I like a man with a little gray," Jordon responded. "It gives you character."

"I think he has enough of that as he is," Clark commented from the other side of the bed, and Jordan shifted her attention to her brother.

"Hey, Big Brother…glad you could make the party," she said lightly.

"Very funny. This is the second time in as many days you've had a brush with death, Little Sister. You haven't been this much trouble since you discovered where bacon comes from."

Bruce glanced between the two. "Dare I ask?"

"I'll tell you later," Jordan said. "So, which one of you wants to run down the inventory of my assorted injuries?"

Bruce took the initiative and told her what he had told Clark. "You can be released in the morning provided there are no complications from the concussion and the surgeon said they can remove the cast and the pins in your wrist in about eight to ten weeks."

"Jordan, the police have suggested that you stay in a safe house until they can determine who is behind these attacks," Clark told her.

Jordan's response was immediate and emphatic. "Absolutely not."

"Jordan…"

"No, Clark. They'll probably stash me in some seedy motel in the middle of nowhere with no windows that will trigger my claustrophobia. Not going to happen."

Clark released a resigned sigh and glanced at Bruce. "Your turn," he replied.

Before Bruce could extend the offer to Jordan, Lois entered the room with Jason and flashed them all an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Jason wants to meet his Poppy's sister."

Jordan and Bruce glanced at Clark in surprise, and the former said, "Obviously I missed something when I was getting blown up."

"I'll tell you later," Clark responded, and shifted his attention to Jason as he extended his hand. "Jason, this is my sister, Jordan. Jordan, this is my son Jason."

Jason took Clark's hand, and allowed himself to be led over to Jordan's bedside before offering his standard greeting. "Hi. I'm Jason."

"Hi, Jason; I'm Jordan. It's very nice to meet you. Your mom and your Poppy have told me lots of nice things about you."

"Mommy says you work with wild animals," Jason said.

"Yes, I do," Jordan confirmed.

"Is that how you got hurt?"

"Nope. I had a car accident."

Jason nodded. "Can I sign your cast?" he requested.

"You can sign her cast tomorrow, honey," Lois interjected. "Your Aunt Jordan needs to go to sleep, and so do you."

"Okay."

Lois glanced at Clark. "Do you want to meet us at home?"

"Clark, go home with Lois and Jason," Jordan instructed. "I've got Bruce here and an armed guard outside the door. I'll be fine."

Clark and Bruce exchanged a smile at Jordan's remark, both amused that she had indicated Bruce was the more capable protector even without knowing his secret.

"Fine, but you know I have to call Mom in the morning and tell her what's happened," Clark cautioned.

"Of course you do," Jordan demurred. "Because Clark Kent and Superman never lie."

The other three adults exchanged surprised looks at Jordan's remark.

"Um, Jordan….how did you know that Bruce knows my secret?" Clark asked.

Jordan sighed. "No offense, Clark, but your circle of friends is rather limited, more specifically it's limited to your family because we're the only ones who know your secret. So for Bruce to be part of this cozy little circle, he has to know about said secret."

'Score another strike against the dumb blonde stereotype," Lois deadpanned.

"Thank you, Lois," Jordan responded

Clark shook his head. "I suppose it would have been too much to ask that the mother of my child defend me against my own sister's rapier wit," he muttered, and reached down to pick up his son. "Come on, buddy; Mommy and I need to get you home and into bed."

"I want to fly," Jason announced.

"Somebody has a one track mind," Lois chided, and affectionately rumpled his hair as she looked up at Clark. "You might as well take him for a quick spin or he'll never go to sleep tonight. I'll meet you at home."

"All right, but please drive safely," Clark requested, and shot Jordan a pointed glance. "I've had all the family drama I can take for one night."

"I love you, too, Clark," Jordan retorted lightly.

Lois and Clark bid Bruce good-night, and Clark tossed off a wry "Good luck" as they left Jordan's room. Once they were gone, Jordan glanced at Bruce.

"What was that 'good luck' all about?" she questioned.

"I know you don't want to go to a safe house, but there may be another way to keep you out of harm's way," Bruce replied. "Come home with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Come home with me," Bruce repeated. "To Gotham City. My house has plenty of room and Alfred will be there to act as a chaperone. At any rate, I want you to see where I come from, and who I am behind the public facade. I want to give us a chance to build on what we've started here without the constant threat to your life hanging over us."

"Or Clark hovering over us," Jordan added dryly.

"That too."

Jordan held his gaze for a moment as she mulled his offer. "You realize that the only reason I'm even considering this is because the painkillers have turned my brain into oatmeal."

"I like oatmeal. It's good for you."

Jordan ignored the jibe. "I will admit that the idea holds some appeal," she relented, "but I want your word that you'll behave like a gentleman. And I want my own bedroom."

"Jordan, you can have your own _wing_," Bruce assured her.

"Okay then," she said with a smile. "It looks like you've got yourself a house guest."

Bruce returned her smile and leaned over to give her a gentle kiss.

Late that night, a restless Clark stood in back of the house he now shared with Lois and Jason, enjoying the innocuous pleasure of being close to them as he remained on alert for trouble from the city. As he glanced at the stars overhead, his thoughts turned to his sister, and he released a heavy sigh.

_It can't be a coincidence that Jordan was targeted twice in as many days_, he surmised. _Either she has incredibly bad timing or someone is trying to kill her. I hope she'll be safe with Bruce._

The approach of light footsteps interrupted his musings, and he greeted the new arrival without turning around.

"You're supposed to be sleeping, Lois,"' he chided.

"I was going to say the same thing to you," came her reply. "What are you doing outside? Is there trouble somewhere?"

"Not right now. I just wanted some fresh air."

"I'm glad Jordan's going to be okay," Lois replied.

"For now anyway," Clark allowed, and gave her a sideways glance. "I'm sorry I bolted out of the house so quickly earlier, and for leaving in the middle of lunch today."

"I appreciate the thought, Clark, but you don't have to apologize for doing what you do. It's something I need to get used to if you and I are going to make our relationship work."

Clark looked at her with mock confusion. "Our relationship?" he asked innocently, the jibe echoing her own response to him the day of his return.

Lois shook her head. "You're never going to let me forget how patronizing I was, are you?"

"Maybe in another 50 years or so," Clark responded lightly. "You know, I've been thinking. If I'm going to continue to forget about feeding the cat, maybe we should really get one. Just to cover ourselves."

Lois gave him a knowing look. "Jason hit you up about a pet, didn't he?"

"He may have mentioned wanting a furry companion after I mentioned that I always had a dog growing up," Clark demurred.

"We can't always get what we want in life, Clark," she admonished.

"I did."

Lois felt her heart constrict at his reply. _How would I ever have survived the rest of my life without him in it?_ she wondered to herself. Aloud she simply declared, "I love you."

"I love you too, Lois."


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, Bruce returned to the hospital to pick up Jordan and return home to Gotham City. Although surprised that Jordan had not put up more of a fight about staying with him, he was nonetheless grateful that they would have the chance to explore what was developing between them without outside interference.

As he made his way down the hall toward her room, his cell phone rang, and he stopped in place to answer it.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Mister Wayne, it's Lucius Fox."

"Lucius," he greeted. "What do you have for me?"

"I have some new information regarding the murder attempt on Dr. Kent yesterday," Fox told him. "I may have a lead."

"What have you found out?"

"Both bombings appear to be the work of a group calling itself 'Animal Avengers', which is a recently formed offshoot of the Animal Liberation Front. These folks align themselves with arms dealers and other terrorists, and target individuals or entities that they believe are causing harm to animals, directly or indirectly."

"Why are they after Jordan? She's very vocal and very public about her work for wildlife conservation. It makes no sense to target her."

"Metropolis P.D. thinks that it was a case of mistaken identity," Fox explained. "The rental car that Dr. Kent was driving is the same make and model as the car owned by a Dr. Jerry LaHaye, who is on ALF's Most Wanted List because of his work in animal research. It's my understanding that he was attending a medical conference at the Convention Center the day of the explosion, which is why the venue was targeted."

"If this Dr. LaHaye was the target, than that means Jordan is no longer in danger," Bruce surmised.

"Actually Mr. Wayne, I believe Dr. Kent was the intended target," Fox responded.

"Really…what do you know that Metropolis P.D. doesn't?"

"It took some digging, but I found out that Dr. Kent belongs to a classified branch of PEACE that is affiliated with Interpol's Environmental Crime Division. Apparently she has been endowed with the same powers as a standard Interpol agent, and has been directly or indirectly responsible for the capture of some very high profile criminals for smuggling, poaching and even arms trafficking."

Bruce let out a low whistle. "That would certainly explain why somebody wants her dead," he remarked. "I'll be back in Gotham within the next couple of hours. Email me what you have and I'll review when I get home."

"Consider it done, Mister Wayne."

Fox ended the call as Bruce completed his trek to Jordan's room. Walking inside, he found her dressed and ready to go, seated on the edge of the bed as she talked on the cell phone, her left arm now in a sling and a fresh bandage covered the stitches on her forehead. Glancing up at his entry, she greeted him with a faint smile but motioned for him to keep silent.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, Mom," Jordan apologized. "According to Clark, I haven't been this much trouble since I discovered where bacon comes from."

Martha laughed. "Oh I had forgotten about that," she said. "I don't think poor Fred Riley has even looked twice at a pig since."

"If that's true than I am glad to have done the pigs of Riley Place such a great service."

"I know you can take care of yourself, sweetheart, but just be careful, all right?"

"I will, Mom. I'll call you in a couple of days. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jordan ended the call and shifted her attention to Bruce. "Good morning, Handsome," she greeted cheerfully. "Here to spring me from this place?"

"Absolutely. How is your mother?"

"Well between Clark's latest tete a tete with Luthor and my close encounters with the Grim Reaper twice in as many days, I am fairly certain she has a few more silver hairs on her head," Jordan said wryly. "Otherwise she is just fine."

"Good. Are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely. We do, however, have to make a quick stop before we leave the city. Clark called me this morning and apparently Jason is still determined to sign my cast."

"Or perhaps he just wants to see his favorite Aunt Jordan again," Bruce countered. "You're never too young to appreciate a beautiful face."

Jordan shook her head. "I really do have oatmeal for brains if I think I'm going to last five days on your turf without succumbing to your wiles," she replied.

"You could always change your mind about wanting your own bedroom," Bruce responded innocently.

"I thought I was getting my own wing," Jordan reminded him.

"I'm not the one with oatmeal for brains," Bruce countered.

"You will be after I whack you with my cast if you try anything."

"Now what would your sweet mother say if she heard you talking like that?"

Jordan's response was curt, emphatic and profane, earning her a laugh from Bruce.

"Such ugly language from such a beautiful woman," he remarked. "Come on; Alfred's waiting for us out front."

Jordan accepted his outstretched hand, but instead of allowing him to lead her from the room, she pulled Bruce toward her and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked when she pulled back.

"Just a small reassurance that not all of my brains have turned to cooked grains," Jordan quipped.

"Well thank God for that," Bruce deadpanned with mock seriousness.

They exchanged an affectionate smile, and taking her free hand in his, Bruce led Jordan from the room.

Much to Bruce's amusement, Jordan had drifted off to sleep shortly after leaving Metropolis. After a brief stop by the Daily Planet to tell Clark that Jordan had agreed to stay with Bruce and allow Jason to sign her cast, the couple had headed for Gotham City. While she napped and Alfred did his usual impeccable job of keeping an eye both on the road and his passengers, Bruce browsed through the paper and updated a few business reports to pass the time. After a little over an hour of companionable silence, Alfred addressed Bruce, careful to keep his voice low enough to avoid waking Jordan.

"I'd like to ask a question if I may, Master Bruce," he requested.

"What's on your mind, Alfred?"

"I was just wondering, sir, how do you wish to handle your…extracurricular activities….while the lovely Dr. Kent is under your roof?" Alfred asked.

"Good question," Bruce allowed, and glanced at the beauty asleep beside him. "It hasn't exactly come up in the course of normal conversation."

"In light of who her brother is, I am assuming that you have no concerns about her ability to keep the knowledge to herself."

"Of course not. And if this relationship goes the way I am hoping it will, then obviously I will have to tell her about Batman. But she's all ready skittish enough about being with me without adding my other life into the mix. If I tell her too soon, we'll be over before we ever really get started."

"However, should Dr. Kent discover your secret before you have the chance to tell her of it yourself, that could be what you corporate types refer as a 'deal-breaker'."

"Precisely."

"Well I would never be as presumptuous as to tell you how to run your personal life, Master Bruce…." Alfred began.

"Since when?" Bruce interrupted good-naturedly, but Alfred ignored the jab.

"But if you care for the young lady as much as you appear to, telling her sooner rather than later would seem to be the prudent course of action.'"

"Honesty is the best policy, Alfred?"

"Precisely."

Bruce smiled and indulged in another few moments of watching Jordan sleep before returning his attention to his work. Another hour passed before the car at last pulled onto the long and winding driveway leading to Wayne Manor. Replacing his papers in his briefcase, Bruce snapped it closed before turning sideways to wake Jordan.

"Jordan," he said softly, and gave her a gentle shake. "Wake up, Jordan. We're here."

Releasing a sigh, Jordan slowly awakened, blinking sleepily a few times and running her uninjured hand through her hair before giving Bruce a warm smile.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself, Sleeping Beauty. Feel better?"

She nodded. "I guess the last couple of days took more out of me than I thought," she said sheepishly.

"I guess so."

Alfred opened the car door then, and Bruce climbed out, then made his way around the car to help Jordan out on her side.

"Thank you," she said simply.

"You're welcome."

Jordon shifted her gaze over his shoulder and her sapphire blue eyes widened in astonishment as she got her first glimpse of the extraordinary dwelling where Bruce resided.

"Holy Moses…" she muttered. "This is your house?"

"This is my home," Bruce confirmed, his fondness for the mansion evident in his tone.

"Wayne Manor has been in Master Bruce's family for six generations," Alfred told her.

Jordan frowned. "Wasn't there a story in the papers several years ago about the house burning to the ground?" she asked.

"A bit of unexpected drama at my birthday party," Bruce demurred.

"Too many candles on the cake?" Jordan prompted.

"Something like that." Bruce turned to his friend. "Jordan's personal effects can go in the guest bedroom in the West Wing, Alfred."

"Very good, sir," Alfred acknowledged, and aided by one of the house servants who had been informed in advance of their arrival and come to greet them, made his way inside with Bruce and Jordan's luggage in tow.

"Just out of curiosity, where exactly is your room?" Jordan inquired casually.

"The West Wing, of course."

"Of course."

"Would you like a tour?" Bruce offered.

"That would be lovely."

Jordan linked her arm though Bruce's and they headed inside the house. The tour lasted about half an hour, after which the couple parted ways to 'freshen up'. Following a shower, Jordan made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, where Alfred had prepared a snack of tea and finger sandwiches.

"Master Wayne usually skips lunch, Dr. Kent, but you need to keep up your strength while you're recuperating," he told her.

"Thank you, Alfred," Jordan responded, "but please call me Jordan. All of my friends do."

"Thank you, Miss Jordan."

Jordan smiled at his still semi-formal address and took a bite of one of the sandwiches. "Hmm…these are delicious."

"My grandmother's favorite recipe," Alfred revealed.

"Do all of Bruce's houseguests warrant your personal touch or just the injured ones?"

"Actually, Miss Jordan, you're the only guest of any import we've had in quite some time," Alfred answered casually.

"Really? I would have assumed that Bruce preferred to do his 'entertaining' at home."

"Master Wayne is very selective about who he brings into this house," Alfred countered. "Whatever 'entertaining' he does, he does elsewhere."

The import of Alfred's seemingly casual revelation earned him a warm smile from Jordan at their new understanding. Bruce joined them then, now dressed in a tailored suit and looking every inch the wealthy businessman.

"You clean up very well, Mister Wayne," Jordan told him.

"Thank you, Dr. Kent."

"You're off to work I assume?"

"I'm due in a meeting in about twenty minutes," Bruce confirmed. "It will probably last most of the afternoon, but I can manage dinner near six o'clock."

"You don't need to baby sit me, Bruce, and I certainly don't want to interfere with your work."

Bruce placed his palm against her cheek. "I assure you that you will be a welcome distraction," he replied with a smile. "I'll have Alfred bring you over early and I'll give you a tour of my office before we eat."

"I'd like that."

"Good, then it's settled. I'll see you this afternoon."

Grabbing his coat, he leaned over to give her a quick kiss before heading down the stairs. Jordan watched him go, a smile plastered on her face.

_So this is falling in love_, she mused.

**METROPOLIS**

The days passed, and with his sister safely ensconced in Gotham with Bruce, and the issues with Lois regarding his dual identity finally resolved, Clark was probably the happiest he had ever been. Aside from the usual structure fires, street muggings and store robberies, nothing major had required Superman's attention. Although experience had taught him that it was only a matter of time before he was needed for another disaster – natural or man made – Clark intended to take full advantage of the current lull and spend quality time with his family.

With Richard's blessing, Lois and Clark had gone to Perry and explained to him the truth about Jason's paternity, with the obvious omission that Clark was Superman. All things considered Perry had taken it rather well, and over the next few days word slowly got around at the Planet that Richard was amicably out of the picture and Lois and Clark were now an item.

Late one afternoon on the two week anniversary of his return, Clark was at his computer making some changes to his article on a recent hunger strike by the prisoners at the Metropolis jail. He had just saved the final version and was in the process of printing it when Lois approached him.

"Hi, Clark," she greeted.

"Hey, Lois."

"How's the story on the hunger strike coming along?"

"I'm printing it as we speak," Clark told her. "Where's Jason?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that," Lois answered. "He's been invited to spend the night at his friend Bryan's house, so I thought maybe you and I could eat at home tonight and enjoy some time alone."

Clark smiled. "I'd like that."

"Great. I'll pick up something edible and meet you at the house in about half an hour."

"Sounds good."

Before Lois could leave, however, Perry stepped out of his office and called to her and Clark.

"Lois, Kent, I want you to drop what you're doing and get over to Barnaby Square right away," he instructed, referring to the central hub of the city's subway system.

"What's going on?" Lois asked.

"Some nut job with a gun has taken over one of the cars and is threatening to kill everyone on board."

Lois shifted to give Clark a resigned smile. "I think you forgot to feed the cat again," she said pointedly. "I'll see you later at the house."

"Sorry," Clark offered, then swiftly exited the office to find a secure place to change.

Lois watched him disappear before crossing over to her desk and gathering her things. As she did so, she overheard a pair of the other reporters talking about Clark.

"What is it with that guy?" the first one asked rhetorically.

"I don't know," the second one replied, "but at this rate that poor cat is going to starve to death."

"I hope he does better with his kid," the first one added.

Lois smiled knowingly to herself as she headed out of the office.

Later that night, Clark had finished at the subway station and arrived home only a few minutes after Lois. Making his way into the kitchen, he discovered she all ready had dinner ready and waiting.

"Something smells good,' he remarked.

"I managed to pick us up a couple of burritos and a nice bottle of Chablis," Lois told him. "I missed you at Barnaby Square. Where'd you go?"

"Once I convinced the gunman on the train to surrender the police took him to custody," Clark replied. "I was going to change and ride home with you but then an alarm went off at Hayden Jewelry over on Haddon Street."

"Did you get it taken care of?"

Clark nodded as they settled at the table. "The robbers were not very well organized and wound up locking themselves in the storeroom," he revealed. "I actually think they were glad to see me."

"Well it made for good entertainment if nothing else," Lois said. "Speaking of which, Pauley and Baker are very concerned that your 'cat' is going to starve to death if you keep forgetting to feed him."

"Obviously they don't realize that if my alleged cat did exist and was being neglected my baby sister would hang me from the ceiling by my shoelaces."

"How's Jordan doing?"

"I'm hoping no news is good news. I haven't spoken with her or Bruce since he took her to Gotham."

"And you haven't called to check up on her?" Lois asked with mock astonishment. "There may be hope for you yet, Clark."

"Very funny," Clark responded easily. "This is nice, the two of us like this."

"It is," Lois said. "I still wish that there could have been a way for us to be together without hurting Richard, but I know that telling him the truth was the right thing to do."

"From what you told me he pretty much knew before you told him," Clark replied. "All of his questions about your past with Superman weren't just casual inquiries."

"I know, and looking back I could have spared him most of his pain by admitting that I never stopped loving you."

"Everything happens for a reason, Lois. Hopefully we've all learned from this and are better for it."

"I hope so, too. In any event, I know Jason is thrilled that he now has a regular flying date with Superman."

"I'm sure a similar arrangement could be made for his mother if she's interested," Clark offered.

"Actually I'd rather enlist your help with some research I need to do," Lois responded.

"I'd be happy to help in any way I can. What kind of research are you doing?"

"Well according to Perry there are three things that sell newspapers; tragedy, Superman and sex. I've got the first two covered, but I was hoping you could help me with the sex."

Clark promptly choked on his burrito.

**WAYNE MANOR**

Inside the house that Jordan had dubbed 'a mausoleum waiting to happen', Bruce was preparing for what could turn into the most important evening of his life. Over the course of the last five days, Fate seemed to have been smiling upon him, as nothing had happened that had required Batman. As a result, he had been able to spend his down time with Jordan, talking walks on his property or showing her the better side of Gotham City. Last night had been a magical time, an intimate dinner with Jordan at an upscale city restaurant, followed at home by a nightcap in front of the fire had culminated with the most physically and emotionally fulfilling lovemaking of his life. He knew without a doubt that he was in love with Jordan, and was certain she felt the same way. The words had yet to be spoken by either of them, however, and with Jordan scheduled to return to Kenya in two days, Bruce had decided the time was now to tell her of his feelings, and his secret.

He was in his bedroom dressing for dinner when Alfred entered, and the expression on his face put a knot of apprehension in Bruce's stomach.

"You don't look like a happy man, Alfred," he observed.

"I'm afraid there has been a slight change regarding your plans for the evening, Master Bruce," Alfred replied. "Lucius called and asked me to inform you that the shipment you have been tracking will be arriving in the harbor in approximately one hour."

Bruce stifled a frustrated sigh. The shipment Alfred referred to was a half dozen crates of illegal weapons intended for distribution among the lower end of Gotham's population. Through various sources Bruce had learned of its impending arrival and asked Lucius to track it, so that Batman could intercept it upon arrival.

"I suppose it would have been too much to ask that I be able to tell the woman that I love how I feel before resuming my night life," he muttered. "I'd better go tell Jordan that I have to cancel dinner. I'll meet you in the Southeast wing."

"Very good, sir."

Alfred exited the bedroom and headed for the other side of the house as Bruce made his way to Jordan's room. Knocking to announce his presence, he waited for Jordan's muffled "Come on" before stepping inside. Jordan turned to face him as he entered and flashed him a warm smile.

"Hi, Handsome. I thought I was supposed to meet you downstairs."

"Unfortunately I'm here to cancel our dinner date," Bruce said apologetically. "Something has come up with work and I have to deal with it tonight."

"Don't you have somebody or multiple somebodies that are paid to handle it for you?" Jordan prompted lightly. "Or are you tired of me all ready and are using this as an excuse to make your escape?"

"Jordan if I lived to be 103 I could never get tired of you," Bruce assured her. "I am very sorry about having to bail on you at the last minute."

"I should think so. You have no idea how difficult it is to get in and out of clothes with all the hardware in my arm and the sling."

"It didn't seem to be an issue last night," Bruce reminded her innocently.

"Uh-huh," Jordan demurred. "As I recall, I had assistance last night."

"I'm always happy to help a lady in distress," Bruce countered dryly. "I'd ask you to wait up for me, but I'll probably be late."

"Well then you'll just have to make it up to me in the morning," Jordan responded.

"I'll look forward to it."

They exchanged a gentle kiss before Bruce reluctantly left her room and headed for the Southeast wing.

It was close to midnight when a restless Jordan awoke in her room, a shaft of moonlight streaming in from the unadorned window. She lay in bed for a moment, listening to the stillness of the house, and realized it was the silence itself that had awakened her.

_I must be the only person in the world who can't sleep when it's too quiet_, she mused. _Give me a chorus of crickets or honking horns and I can go out like a light._

Deciding to indulge in a late night snack, Jordan threw back the covers and crawled out of bed. Pulling on a robe to ward off the late night chill, she left the bedroom and made her way down the hall toward the stairs. Passing the master bedroom, she quietly made her way inside just far enough to look for Bruce, but his bed was empty and undisturbed.

_Hope he pays himself triple overtime for working at this hour, _she thought wryly.

Making her way downstairs, she started for the kitchen when she suddenly heard soft voices coming from the far end of the lower hallway. Assuming it to be Bruce returning from work, she decided to surprise him by going to greet him, and quietly made her way down the hall. The voices grew slighter louder as she came within a few feet of the study, and she recognized Alfred's voice as he conversed with Bruce.

"I assume everything was taken care of without incident?" he inquired.

"More or less," Bruce allowed. "The 'gentlemen' on the ship weren't too happy about being relieved of their weapons, but thankfully I managed to avoid injury and Gotham City is again in Batman's debt."

In the hallway, it took all of ten seconds for Bruce's remark to register, and Jordan bit her lip to keep from gasping aloud as the implication sank in.

_Bruce is Batman_, she deduced silently.

Not knowing quite how to deal with the revelation that her lover is the Dark Knight, and not wanting the men to discover her eavesdropping, Jordan swiftly and silently made her way back to her room.

Unaware that Jordan had been there, the men walked into the hallway and kept their voices low as they continued their conversation.

"I trust that you still intend to reveal your secret and your feelings to Miss Jordan tomorrow," Alfred said.

"Absolutely," Bruce confirmed. "I love her, Alfred, and I want her to know everything."

"That would be a prudent choice, sir."

Bruce afforded him a sideways glance. "So I have your blessing then?" he prompted.

"Master Bruce, you've had my blessing from the day you asked me to look into her background," Alfred answered. "Jordan Kent is exceedingly intelligent, exquisitely beautiful and is of enormous assistance in keeping you in line. For that reason alone, I would welcome her into this house with open arms."

Bruce smiled. "Come now, Alfred; am I really that difficult?"

"With all due respect, Mister Wayne, I refuse to answer that question on the grounds of which I might incriminate myself."

"Fair enough, Alfred. Good night."

"Good night, sir."

Alfred headed for his quarters as Bruce made his way upstairs and into his room, exchanging his clothes for pajamas before crawling into bed. Within five minutes of hitting the sheets he was fast asleep, unaware of the 180 degree turn to his life the morning would bring.

Feeling refreshed after a solid night's sleep and anxious to reveal all to Jordan, Bruce made his way down to have breakfast a rested but somewhat pensive man. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he spotted a suitcase near the front door, and Alfred hovering a few feet away.

"Good morning, Alfred," he greeted. "Are you going somewhere?"

"The suitcase belongs to Miss Jordan, sir," Alfred clarified, his tone somber. "She is waiting for you in the study."

Curious as to why Jordan was leaving early and puzzled by Alfred's odd mood, Bruce wandered down the hallway and into his study.

"Good morning," he greeted. "I saw your suitcase by the front door. I was under the impression you weren't leaving until tomorrow."

"Up until about 10 hours ago I wasn't planning to," Jordan allowed. "But something came up late last night that made me decide to revise my travel plans."

"Is there a problem with your work?" Bruce asked.

"Actually the problem is with yours….Batman."

_Oh, shit_

"How did you find out?"

"Last night I was on my way to the kitchen for a midnight snack when I heard voices coming from the study," Jordan said. "I wandered down the hallway and I overheard you and Alfred talking about the shipment you intercepted. It only took a few seconds to put two and two together."

"Jordan, please let me explain…"

"Explain what?" Jordan snapped. "That you've been lying to me for a week? Oh, wait, let me rephrase that. Since you never actually told me anything, I can't say that you lied. So let's just say that's it's your lack of disclosure I'm having trouble with."

"At the risk of sounding like an old cliché, I had every intention of telling you," Bruce said. "It just never seemed to be the right time."

"Really…well let's think about that for a moment, shall we? Maybe it's just me, but I think a good time to mention that you're Batman would have been that night in the hospital when I revealed that I knew you know Clark is Superman. Or maybe at some point during the last five days after you brought me into your home and into your life under the pretense of wanting to deepen what was developing between us. Or better yet, the night before last when we were as physically and emotionally intimate as two people could be. That's three strikes, Bruce."

"I know I've handled this badly, Jordan, and I am sorry you found out the way you did. But I wasn't sure how you would handle it. Reading about Batman's exploits in the newspaper is one thing; knowing that he's the man asleep beside you is another. After everything you've been through in the last several days – the attempts on your life, the reunion with Clark – I wasn't sure you were emotionally ready to deal with me being Batman."

"That's crap and you know it!" Jordan exclaimed angrily, a solitary tear trickling down her cheek. "I'm not some fragile little flower that's going to break in two if the wind blows too hard, Bruce. I've spent my entire adult life dealing with death on a daily basis. Working with predators in the wild isn't like watching them from the tour bus at the zoo. Wild animals are incredibly dangerous in their own environment, and I won't even get started with the hazards posed by poachers, drug runners and the like in some of the more uncivilized places I've been to. And all of that notwithstanding, I have been living with Clark's secret my whole life. Are you going to stand there and honestly tell me that you didn't think Superman's sister could deal with your secret?"

Not knowing what to say, Bruce remained silent, and Jordan took a moment to try and regain some emotional control before continuing.

"I was up most of the night thinking about what I had learned and how to deal with it, and I pondered over all of the reasons why you could have kept this from me. The only one that made any sense – and unfortunately the one that hurts the most – is that you simply didn't want me to know. Or more accurately, that I didn't need to know. Because you didn't intend for us to be together long enough for it to be an issue."

"That's not fair," Bruce countered evenly. "I care about you, Jordan; you know that."

Jordan sighed. "I suppose you do, as much as you are capable of caring for anyone," she relented. "And maybe if I were anybody else that would be enough. Bottom line, Bruce, is that you made a conscious choice not to tell me about the most important part of who you are. I don't know if it was because you don't trust me, or you don't trust what we were creating together. But I can't settle for whatever bits and pieces of yourself you decide to share with me. I won't live half a life with a man who hides his heart from me."

Without waiting for a response, Jordan wordlessly walked past Bruce out of the study, and Bruce could feel invisible nails being driven into his heart with each echo of her footsteps on the marbled floor. Reaching the front door, Jordan gave Alfred a small smile.

"Take care of him, Alfred," she requested shakily.

"I was hoping that you would be here to help me with that, Miss Jordan," Alfred responded solemnly.

The comment triggered a fresh round of tears, and Jordan spontaneously reached over to embrace Alfred in a warm, one-armed hug. After releasing him, she used her free hand to wipe the tears from her face before picking up her suitcase and leaving the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**METROPOLIS**

After an early morning rescue of a group of fisherman off the Northeastern coast of Maine, Clark arrived at the office to start his work day. He and Lois had decided to try and determine where Lex Luthor had obtained the weaponry he had used to launch the kryptonite and crystal into the ocean.

_He had to get it from somewhere and they don't exactly sell it on the shelves at Wal-Mart_, Lois had quipped.

Offering friendly greetings to his co-workers, Clark made his way to his desk and turned on his computer, organizing the clutter on his desk as it booted up. Opening his email folder, he was surprised to discover a message from Jordan, and he moved the mouse to pull it up.

_Clark –_

_By the time you receive this, I will be on my way back to East Africa. I am sorry to do this via email, but right now I don't want to talk with anyone. I am so hurt and so angry, that to avoid saying something I will later regret, I am choosing to say nothing at all. You, however, may feel free to say 'I told you so', because it did hit the fan once I discovered Bruce's secret. I am forced to assume that he did not tell me because he felt I did not need to know. You can draw your own conclusions from that, as I have._

_That being said, I am trusting that you will respect my judgment and let me handle this my own way. No going to Gotham City and snapping Bruce in half or anything like that…well, not yet, anyway. And please do not respond to this message, either in person or via email. I will be back in touch when I am ready._

_Please know that I am delighted to have you home, and it helps my own pain to know that you and Lois have found your way back to one another. Hold onto to that with both hands, Clark, and cherish the gift that is your son._

_I love you, Big Brother. Be well, and be happy._

_Jordan_

Finishing the message, Clark released a heavy sigh as he spoke to Jordan in absentia.

"Take care of yourself, Little Sister," he said aloud. "I'll be here when you're ready to talk."

"Talking to yourself is considered a sign of insanity in some circles, Clark," Lois chided.

Clark started and glanced over to see Lois standing beside him. "Oh, hey Lois."

Lois gestured at his computer. "Must be some email."

"It's from Jordan," Clark said. "She and Bruce are having some issues and she's gone back to Kenya."

"That doesn't sound good," Lois remarked. "I hope it wasn't something as clichéd as he slept with another woman."

"No, it's a bit more complicated than that."

"Is he married?" Lois asked incredulously.

Clark permitted himself a small smile. "No, he's not married," he told her. "Look, let's just leave it alone. Jordan and Bruce will have to work things out – or not – on their own."

"Fine," Lois relented. "But while you've been reading about your sister's romantic woes, I have been getting some information for our story."

"What did you find out?"

Lois dropped a two week old edition of a rival newspaper on his desk, a small article near the back of the main section highlighted. "In all of the excitement over your return, this little tidbit was overlooked," she said.

Clark glanced at the headline and quickly scanned the article.

"Armed Robbers Hijack Portion of Arms Shipment" – A trio of armed men intercepted an arms shipment out of Metropolis Harbor early this morning, killing one of the soldiers guarding the weapons during their escape. A half dozen TOW Missile Systems and three pairs of TOW 2B missiles were stolen from a large shipment of similar weaponry that was en route to US military troops in Iraq and Afghanistan. The Pentagon had no comment on the robbery, but local authorities believe that the items may have been taken for sale on the black market.

Looking up from the paper, Clark pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he addressed Lois. "How did you manage to dig this up?" he asked.

"Thanks to the marvels of modern technology, I did an internet search and found the article at the Herald's website," Lois revealed. "I contacted the reporter who wrote the article, James Francis, and he's agreed to meet me this morning to give me all the information he has on the robbery."

"That's great, Lois. Do you want some company?"

"Actually I was thinking that while I'm with Francis, you could head over to the Vanderworth estate and see if Luthor left anything of interest behind."

"Sounds like a plan," Clark said. "I'll meet you back here in time for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan."

**VANDERWORTH ESTATE**

Pulling up to the front gate in Lois' car, Clark shut off the engine and climbed out. A small intercom in one of the stone pillars supporting the iron gate caught his attention and he gently pressed the button, but nothing happened. Turning his attention to the gate, Clark grasped the heavy chain and padlock linking the gate together and pulled on the lock with just enough force to free it without breaking it. Pushing the gate aside, he made his way to the front door, where he knocked loudly twice before letting himself in.

The darkened foyer was filled with cobwebs and smelled of a faintly sour and musty odor. Casting a passing glance at the dust covered artwork adorning the walls, Clark spotted the large replica of _The Gertrude _in the centrally located display case, and walked over for a closer look.

_Richard, Lois and Jason almost died on that ship_, he recalled silently, the vision of their faces through the galley window as they sank through the ocean forever etched in his mind.

Clark shifted his attention to the rest of the house, and using his X-ray vision, slowly did a 360 degree scan of the interior. He was nearly finished when he discovered the remains of Luthor's small town replica and train set in the basement. After a detailed scan to ensure there were no Kryptonite remnants in the rubble, Clark made his way down to what remained of the stairs. Cautiously making his way through the rubble, he walked to the center of the room and stared at the large crystal towering up to and through the ceiling.

_This must be where he tested the crystal growth._

A fresh surge of anger flashed through him at the havoc Luthor had wrought, and the personal violation Clark had suffered at the theft of the crystals from his Fortress. Realizing that Luthor's release from prison was his own fault for not being present in court when called to testify only made him angrier.

_If he ever crosses my path again I won't let him get away a second time,_ he vowed.

Shaking off his wayward thoughts, Clark rummaged through the rubble in search of anything that might prove useful to the investigation. It was hard to see in the darkness, but even his X-ray vision failed to uncover anything of use. Stifling a frustrated sigh, Clark made his way back up the stairs and out of the house. Just as he reached the car, his cell phone rang, and he pulled it from his pocket.

"Clark Kent."

"Mr. Kent. this is Leo Allan over at Metropolis P.D.," a male voice greeted. "I'm the detective investigating the murder attempts on your sister."

"How may I help you, Detective?"

"I was hoping to speak with your sister, but according to her boss she's somewhere between here and Africa right now, so he suggested I give you a call. Would it be possible for you to swing by the station and answer a few questions?"

"Of course. I can be there in about twenty minutes, if that works for you."

"That'll be just fine," Allan replied. "I'll see you then."

**METROPOLIS POLICE DEPARTMENT**

Clark walked into the precinct and discretely scanning the name plates on the desks throughout the room, found Leo Allan at a small desk near the back. He appeared to be in his mid-forties, with thinning hair and a face weathered by years of experience as a police officer. Making his way through the crowded room, Clark flashed Allan a friendly smile as he introduced himself.

"Detective Allan; Clark Kent."

"Mr. Kent, thanks for coming. Have a seat."

Clark awkwardly settled into the small chair adjacent to Allan's desk as the detective rummaged through the files on his desk before finding the one he sought.

"Here we go," he muttered. "You ever heard of a group called 'Animal Avengers', Mister Kent?"

"Sounds like a bad comic book," Clark responded lightly.

"These guys are a bunch of radical eco-terrorists that try and take out folks who they think are causing harm to animals," Allan explained. "We have reason to believe that they're the ones responsible for trying to take out your sister."

Clark frowned. "What do they want with Jordan?" he asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Allan replied. "On the surface, it makes no sense because your sister works for PEACE. But obviously she's done something to piss them off enough to want her eliminated."

"Unfortunately I'm as lost as to what it could be as you are," Clark told him. "Jordan has never mentioned having any trouble with threats or attacks before."

Allan nodded. "Her boss said pretty much the same thing," he allowed. "Well, it was worth a try. I figured if anybody knew about any enemies she might have, it would be you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to be more helpful."

"If we come up with anything else I'll be in touch. In the meantime, I suggest you tell your sister to keep her eyes and ears open. I'm sure she's safe enough being so far away, but these types of people sometimes have a very long reach."

Clark nodded and the two men exchanged a handshake before Clark started out of the precinct. Halfway across the room, however, a sudden thought popped into his head and he turned around to walk back to Allan.

"Do you by chance know anything about the theft of the military equipment from Metropolis Harbor a couple weeks back?" he asked.

Allan glanced over his shoulder at the detective seated behind him, an attractive man about the same age as Clark with wavy brown hair and a three day growth of unshaven beard. "Hey, Bob; weren't you working with the Feds on that armed robbery of the military stuff?"

"Sure was," Bob said. "Nothing ever came of it, though. These guys covered their tracks pretty well."

Allan snorted. "Superman coming back probably sent their sorry asses into hiding," he remarked. "Cowards."

"Um...would you mind if I took a look at what you have?" Clark requested of Bob. "I'm working on a follow up story and would really appreciate the help."

"Sure, why not? Follow me."

Bob rose to his feet and crossed over to a filing cabinet on the other side of the room with Clark on his heels. Scanning the labels on the drawers, Bob pulled one open and flipped through the case files until he found the one he sought. Pulling it out, he handed it to Clark.

"Here you go," Bob said. "Take whatever notes you want, and just drop the file on my desk when you're through."

"Thank you."

"Happy to help. Hey, you work for the Daily Planet, right?"

Clark nodded.

"So you work with that pretty little reporter that's always getting the Superman stories. What's her name, Lucy…Laura…something with an 'L'."

"Lois Lane," Clark supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, that's her," Bob said. "You tell her that next time she sees Superman, to tell him from all of here at Metropolis PD, that we're damn glad to have him back. I don't care what kind of crap she wants to write in that paper; this city wasn't the same without him."

_Thank you_, Clark thought in silent appreciation. Aloud he replied, "I'll pass that along."

Bob nodded and returned to his work as Clark began reading the file.


	8. Chapter 8

**DAILY PLANET**

Lois was on the phone when Clark returned to the office and he busied himself at his desk as he waited for her to complete the call. Pulling up an internet search engine, Clark typed in 'Animal Avengers' and a few seconds later a variety of websites, articles and the like came up on screen. He clicked his mouse on the link to the AA site and a moment later a page containing graphic pictures of animals being poached, abused or used in research filled the screen. In the center of the page was a small blurb that stated the motto and motivation behind Avengers:

"**Animal Avengers" – Because Animals come first.**

_Animals have no way to protect themselves against the atrocities they endure at the hands of man. Therefore, we will fight back on their behalf, using whatever means and tools necessary to ensure they are allowed the freedom to live without fear and pain._

The website went on to provide links to various other organizations dedicated to animal rights and conservation issues, including the Animal Liberation Front and PEACE.

"Rather an odd coincidence that their motto is so similar to PEACE's and that they provide a link to their site," Clark mused aloud.

"I'm going to start worrying about you Clark if you keep talking to yourself," Lois remarked from beside him, then noticed the images on his screen. "What are you looking at?"

Clark explained his meeting with the detectives at the police department.

"Assuming for the moment that these Avengers are the ones targeting Jordan, what does that have to do with Lex's goons hijacking the weapons?" Lois asked.

"What do you think he did with the rest of the weapons?" Clark countered. "He only needed the one launcher and missile to get the crystal and the kryptonite into the water. He could have sold the other five sets to these Animal Avengers and that's what they used to blow up the Convention Center and maybe even Jordan's car."

"That's a long shot, Clark."

"Right now it's the only shot we've got."

"Well if we could find a way to prove that the one Luthor used on the yacht was one of the sets stolen from that shipment, it would be a start," Lois mused. "Maybe check the serial number against the serial numbers of the ones that were stolen."

"And how do you propose we do that? Even if the launcher Luthor used wasn't collecting algae somewhere off the coast of Metropolis, it's not like we can just call up the Pentagon and ask them 'Could you please tell me who to contact to obtain the serial numbers of the weapons that were stolen two weeks ago?' That's classified information."

"Oh ye of little faith," Lois admonished. "I'll make you a deal, Clark. If you'll get the serial number of the launcher from the wreckage of Luthor's yacht, than I'll get the numbers for all six of the stolen launchers."

_I should have seen this coming_, Clark thought to himself. Out loud he replied, "I know where you're going with this, Lois, and the answer is no."

"And where is it you think I'm going with this?"

Clark took a quick look around to make sure no one else was in hearing distance before lowering his voice as he answered, "You want me to change and go out to where the yacht went down to retrieve the launcher myself."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I hope that's a rhetorical question."

"Oh come on, Clark. You said yourself it's not doing anything out in the ocean except collecting algae. Besides, what if some other terrorist group decides to try and retrieve it themselves?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Now who's talking about long shots?"

Lois ignored him. "At least if you get the launcher, you can turn it over to your new friends at the police department and we'll have the serial number. Everybody wins."

"For argument's sake let's say I agree to do this. What happens if somebody sees me?"

"Then you tell them the truth, as usual. You simply say that you wanted to avoid the weapon falling into the wrong hands – again- and therefore decided to retrieve it from the wreckage and return to the authorities."

Clark sighed. "I don't know why I let you talk me into these things," he muttered.

"Because you love me and you know I'm right," Lois declared.

"Well one out of the two anyway," Clark responded.

Some time later, Lois was on her umpteenth phone call trying to obtain the serial numbers for the stolen weapons. After getting the run around for over an hour, she had finally reached someone who was able and willing to help her.

"I'll need you to sign a confidentiality agreement stating that the information provided to you will not be used for public dissemination," the man told her. "Once I have that I can email you the inventory and serial numbers of what was stolen."

"That would be incredibly helpful, Mr. Barnes. Thank you so much."

Lois gave him her fax number and email address, then bid him farewell before hanging up and walking over to stand by the fax machine. The document she was waiting for came across the fax a moment later, and after signing it and faxing it back, returned to her desk to check her email. Clark returned then, accompanied by Jason, and they smiled in greeting as they approached Lois.

"Hi, Mommy," Jason said.

"Hi, honey. How's my boy?"

"Poppy let me have some ice cream," Jason told her.

Lois glanced up. "Excuse me?"

"There was an ice cream truck at his school and we shared an ice cream cone," Clark clarified.

"Before lunch?"

"It was a small cone."

"Uh-huh. How'd you do with your fishing expedition?"

"Hmm? Oh, that. I've got the number right here."

Clark reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper with a long letter/number combination scribble across the front.

"Excellent. I'm waiting on an email from a contact in the Defense Department that will include the inventory list – with serial numbers – of the weapons that were stolen."

"Wow…how'd you pull that off?"

"A little charm and a lot of luck," Lois responded. "You should know by now never to underestimate me, Clark."

"Lois, I will be the first to admit that once you put your mind to it, there's virtually nothing you can't do," Clark allowed. "Except cook."

"Very funny."

The bell chimed on Lois' computer to signal the arrival of the email containing the inventory list, and Lois printed it out. Taking the piece of paper with the number Clark had obtained, she set it next to the list and began to compare the numbers.

"Third one down is a match," Clark said from beside her.

Lois shifted her gaze to his. "Thanks, Clark, but I can read."

"Sorry."

"Maybe you should get in touch with the detective handling Jordan's case and ask him for a copy of the forensics reports on the explosion at the Convention Center and the car bomb," Lois suggested. "If the blast radius for either or both of them is consistent with that of a TOW 2B than we've got our connection to Luthor and the stolen weapons."

"That's a good idea."

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Jason interjected.

"I could go for some lunch myself," Clark added.

"All right; lunch it is."

Shutting off her computer, Lois grabbed her purse and the threesome headed for the elevators.

After lunch, Lois and Clark had recruited Jimmy to keep an eye on Jason while they headed to the Metropolis Field Office of the FBI. Clark had called Leo Allan and Allan had referred him to the forensics investigator at the Bureau handling the case. Lois was unusually silent as they drove, prompting Clark to question her about her mood.

"Is something bothering you, Lois?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You haven't had much to say since we left the office," Clark replied. "Did I do something to upset you?"

Lois snorted. "That's the million dollar question, isn't it?"

"If this is about letting Jason have ice cream…"

"This is about a whole lot more than Jason and the ice cream, Clark," Lois retorted.

"Then maybe we should talk about it," Clark suggested.

"What, now?"

"There's no time like the present," Clark responded. "We have some time before we're due at the FBI, and we're actually alone. And for the moment I don't seem to be needed elsewhere."

"All right; let's talk."

"We probably shouldn't do this while you're driving," Clark said. "There's a relatively empty parking lot up on the left about half a block. Let's pull over and talk there."

Lois wordlessly followed his suggestion and pulled her car into the lot. The lot was occupied by only a few other cars and the only people nearby were the pedestrians walking the sidewalks, so Lois wasted no time tearing into Clark.

"I want to know what the hell you were thinking when you arbitrarily decided to erase my memories of the night Jason was conceived," she snapped. "What gave you the right to take away my recollection of the most important night of my life?"

Clark chose his words carefully, not wanting to unconsciously patronize her and knowing that that the outcome of this argument would shape their future together.

"I honestly felt I had no choice," he began. "Even without knowing the real nature of our relationship, Luthor and Zod were able to use you as a pawn to get what they wanted. Thankfully they didn't harm you and once I stripped them off their powers you were no longer in danger."

He paused then, adjusting his glasses and running a hand through his hair to gather his thoughts.

"But you were so emotionally distraught over what had happened with us, and to me. I had no magic words that would make you feel better or be better equipped to deal with what had happened. Seeing you in so much pain was chipping away at my soul one piece at a time. I knew that neither of us could live the rest of our lives like that, Lois. It would have destroyed us individually and completely shredded whatever fragile threads of a relationship we could have built."

"I'm not disputing that I was an emotional wreck, Clark," Lois allowed, pacing back and forth as she spoke. "In the space of barely 48 hours I learned that you and the man I loved were the same person; you sacrificed your powers for me and we shared a magical night at your Fortress; we discovered that Zod was terrorizing everybody in sight and had taken over the White House; you were forced to restore your powers to save Earth. That would have been a bit much for anyone to handle." Her eyes welling with tears, she stopped pacing and met his gaze. "But you didn't give me the chance to find a way to restore the balance to my life myself. You made a choice based on what you thought was best, without consulting me or trying to come up with another option. You took away my free will, Clark."

"It was a wrong decision made for the right reasons, but I am sorry that I hurt you."

"Regret isn't the issue here. I know you're sorry, but that doesn't erase what you did, and it doesn't take away the pain you caused me. And to add insult to injury, a month later you were suddenly MIA, with no explanation and no good-bye. What do you think that said to me about where I stood with you? I meant so little to you that I didn't even warrant a good-bye, in person or even in a letter."

"You were upset because Superman left without a word, but you wouldn't have heard it coming from Clark Kent."

Lois frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Now that you know about Superman, we've made light of how we were together as Lois and Clark before you knew. But to be honest, Lois, in a way you hurt me as much as I hurt you. For all of your declarations about what a great guy I was and how I was such a good friend, you barely tolerated me on the good days, and when Superman was around the rest of the world ceased to exist. How do you think I felt, knowing that I meant so little to you as Clark Kent, that you couldn't spare me five minutes of your time to say good-bye?"

"So you're saying it's my fault you didn't say good-bye."

"This isn't about assigning blame, Lois," Clark responded. "It's about admitting we both made mistakes, apologizing for them and learning from them, and moving on. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done, and there is so much I missed over the last five years that I can never get back: being with you during your pregnancy, watching Jason's birth and seeing him smile for the first time and take his first steps; hearing his first laugh and his first cries."

He inhaled sharply, a fresh wave of pain temporarily disrupting his train of thought, and he took a moment to compose himself before continuing.

"My parents didn't get that with me, although all of us got to share and enjoy it with Jordan, and I promised myself that if I was ever blessed to have my own child some day, I was going to be there for him or her no matter what. I lost that when I left and nothing will ever erase the guilt and regret I carry because of it. But in a way I think leaving was the best thing I could have done for both of us. We both learned that if the worst case scenario were to happen and one of us lost the other, we could go on. It would be terrible and painful but we would survive."

He took a few steps to close the distance between them and gently cupped her face in his hands, holding her gaze as he finished.

"We have to be able to live without each other if we're going to live together, especially for Jason's sake. We're never going to have a normal relationship, Lois, simply because of who I am. I worry about what kind of father I can be to Jason, what kind of life partner I can be to you. Sometimes I wonder if it's even fair to ask you to try and make us work."

"Which brings us back to my original issue," Lois replied. "I'm the only one who can make my life choices for me, Clark. I value your opinion and appreciate your concern and your intentions, but at the end of the day the decisions for my life are my own."

"I know. You have my word that I will never again make a life altering decision for you…at least not without telling you first."

"Very funny."

"I wish you had told me this sooner, Lois."

"I wanted to, but with all of the stuff with Jordan weighing on you, it didn't seem to be the right time."

"I appreciate your concern, but I have pretty broad shoulders and I can deal with more than one problem at a time."

"I'll file that for future reference," Lois quipped.

"See that you do," Clark countered lightly.

"Well we'd better get over to the FBI filed office before we're unfashionably late," Lois said.

"Are we ok?" Clark prompted.

"I think so," Lois allowed. "And for the record, if I had any concerns about your ability to be a good father to Jason, I wouldn't have agreed to tell him about you. But I know you, Clark; I know who you are on the inside. I didn't fall in love with you as Superman because of all the amazing things you can do; I fell in love with you because you have an amazing heart."

Clark felt his heart constrict and flashed gave her an adoring smile. "Have I mentioned lately that I love you?"

"I love you too, Clark. No more secrets?"

"No more secrets."

The couple exchanged a warm kiss before climbing back into the car.

**FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION – METROPOLIS FIELD OFFICE**

Entering the building, Lois and Clark presented their press badges and passed through the metal detectors before being directed to the 3rd floor. Exiting the elevator, they were approached by a man about Clark's age with close cropped brown hair and a friendly smile.

"Miss Lane and Mister Kent, I presume?" he prompted.

"Yes," Clark confirmed.

"Special Agent John Frederick," he said, and exchanged a handshake with Lois and Clark. "Detective Allan indicated that you were interested in seeing the forensics findings on the two explosions involving your sister."

Clark nodded. "We think they might be tied to the theft of the military weapons a couple of weeks ago at Metropolis Harbor," he explained.

"Let's go to my office," Frederick said.

He led them to a small office near the end of the hallway and ushered them inside before seating himself behind the desk.

"What makes you think that the attacks on your sister are related to the arms robbery?" Frederick asked.

"We have reason to believe that a group of men working with Lex Luthor were the ones responsible for stealing the weapons," Lois said, and informed him of what she and Clark had discovered regarding the serial numbers.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Frederick remarked. "Everybody knows that Luthor's two goals in life are world domination and finding a way to kill Superman. If he can make a little extra cash on the side by selling illegal weapons to eco-terrorists in the meantime, so much the better."

Picking up the folder on his desk, he flipped it open and turned it around before handing it to Clark.

"This is the report on the explosion at the Convention Center," he replied. "Most of it is a bunch of techno babble that won't make any sense to you, but the findings were consistent with what would be expected after a direct hit by a TOW 2B missile. The debris field and blast radius indicate the center was struck by a single missile from a range of no more than a mile."

"How could somebody just walk around with that kind of weaponry in broad daylight without being noticed?" Lois queried.

"Well to the untrained eye much of the equipment used to set up the launcher for this particular type of missile could be mistaken for photography supplies," Frederick told her. "Many of the tourists walk around the city lugging cameras that weigh more than a small child. And in any event, there are plenty of high rise buildings in that area. Somebody with a working knowledge of the neighborhood could slip into an unoccupied stairwell and make their way to a roof within striking distance."

"Was this Jordan's rental car?" Clark asked, holding up a picture of a blackened, smoldering heap of metal, feeling something akin to nausea settle in his stomach. _I don't even want to think about what would have happened if Jordan had been inside the car when it was hit._

"What's left of it," Frederick replied. "According to the statement your sister gave the police, she was walking past the cars as she spoke on her cell phone when the car she had been driving suddenly exploded. She was about 75 feet away which is what saved her life, but the blast took out the cars on either side of hers and the force of the concussion wave sent her flying through the air a good five or six feet. Your sister is a very lucky woman, Mister Kent. If she had been another ten or fifteen feet closer to the car, she'd be dead."

"Have you been able to determine that the car itself was rigged with an explosive?" Lois questioned.

"Actually it wasn't. Again, the blast radius and debris field were consistent with a missile strike, not a smaller type of explosive that could have been planted in or on the car."

"Was anyone else hurt?" Clark asked, earning him a knowing look from Lois.

Frederick shook his head. "Whoever these people are, they're obviously only interested in Dr. Kent," he replied. "My guess is they only struck the Convention Center to make it seem like a terrorist attack. When that assault failed to kill her, that's when they decided to target Dr. Kent directly."

"I wish I knew what Jordan has done and who she has infuriated so much that she's now in mortal danger," Clark remarked, and placed the file on the desk.

"As surprising as it may be, wildlife conservation can be a dangerous business," Frederick revealed. "Poachers are usually involved in other illegal activities such as drug running, weapons smuggling, even human trafficking. If Dr. Kent was in the wrong place at the wrong time, somebody may see her as a threat that needs to be eliminated."

"I never should have let her leave the country again," Clark said to himself.

"I appreciate your concern for your sister, Mister Kent, but there isn't really much you can do for her. Frankly she's probably better off where she is at the moment. By staying in the city she would remain a target, and I wouldn't want to place any bets on her long term survival even if she had Superman himself guarding her 24/7."

_Don't be so sure_, Clark countered silently.

"We appreciate your time and your help, Agent Frederick," Lois said, and she and Clark rose to their feet.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more help."

Clark reached into his pocket and pulled out his business card, which he handed to Frederick.

"This is my card; please call me if you get any more information about who might be after my sister."

"I certainly will, Mr. Kent."

The trio exchanged farewells, then Lois and Clark exited Frederick's office and headed for the elevator.

"Well we've solved the mystery of how, when and where Luthor got his toys," Lois remarked. "Now we just need to figure out why these Animal Avenger nut jobs are after Jordan."

"There has to be something more going on with Jordan than she's letting on," Clark surmised. "I've got half a mind to head over to Kenya and force her to talk to me."

"It would be amusing to see you try," Lois responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a sap, Clark. For all your bluff and blunder, when push comes to shove you couldn't force anyone you care about to tell you the time of day if you thought it would upset us."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered."

"Neither actually. You simply are who you are."

"I'll file that for future reference," Clark replied, deliberately repeating her remark from their earlier conversation.

"See that you do," Lois responded in kind.

They stepped into the elevator and Clark pressed the button for the ground floor.

"So you really think your precious baby sister is keeping secrets from you," Lois mused. "One wonders if these alleged secrets have anything to do with her issues with Bruce."

"I don't know, but sooner or later Jordan's going to have come clean with one or both of us, or she's going to wind up dead."

**EPILOGUE: WAYNE TOWER – GOTHAM CITY**

Walking down the hallway toward the conference room, Bruce was making a half-hearted attempt to read the reports Lucius had provided to him regarding the impending takeover of a local import-export company. The Board of Directors was assembling momentarily to cast their final votes, and while as owner of Wayne Enterprises he was required to be present, his thoughts were half a world away, with the woman who touched his life so deeply, so swiftly.

_It's been barely a week and I miss her all ready_, he mused. _I never should have let Jordan leave without telling her how I feel._

His melancholy train of thought was interrupted by the approach of one of the executive secretaries, who gave him a small smile as she handed him a small package.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wayne, but this was just delivered for you."

"Thank you, Jean," Bruce said with a return smile, and he tucked the reports under his arm as he opened the envelope. As he pulled out the letter within, a necklace fell out onto the floor, and bending down to retrieve it, Bruce recognized Jordan's A1 pendant on the chain. His handsome face contorting into a frown, he shifted his attention to the handwritten letter.

_Bruce – _

_I know that doing this via letter is the coward's way knowing that I won't be there to deal with your reaction, but after our last encounter I don't know if I have the courage or the right to say this in person._

_Our first night together, you asked me about the pendant I was wearing, which I told you was an acronym for the PEACE corporate slogan, "Animals First". What I didn't tell you was that it was also a personal motto of sorts. Animals have been the love of my life since I was old enough to say the word, and I made a personal vow to wear the pendant until the day I found the man I could love with the same passion. That is why you now hold it in your hand._

_I also owe you an explanation for why I reacted so strongly to the revelation of your other life. Underneath the anger over your lie of omission lies the fear that was the real reason for my reaction. Fear of loving someone so completely; fear of the knowledge that sharing your life would mean accepting the dangers it includes; fear of waking up one day and discovering that I would have to live the rest of my life without you._

_Perhaps with time and distance, both literal and figurative, I can find a way to reconcile the emotional whirlwind churning within me. Until then, please know that I will carry you with me in my thoughts, and in my soul._

_Jordan_

Finishing the letter, Bruce carefully refolded it and after inserting it back into the envelope with the pendant, tucked the envelope into his inside coat pocket.

"You can run but you can't hide, Jordan," he whispered roughly. "You and I will meet again someday and when we do I won't let you go a second time."

Smiling at the thought, Bruce headed into the conference room with the reports.

**END**

To Be Concluded in "Resolutions" under "Batman Begins"


End file.
